However You Are
by bydnunas
Summary: CH 7! Aku mencintaimu dan aku ingin menjagamu. Melindungimu. Maka dari itu, bisakah kau menjadi milikku; selalu berada disisiku. / chanbaek, kaisoo / luhan akan ditinggal menikah oleh kekasihnya?
1. Chapter 1

**Tittle:** However You Are

**Cast:** Kai, Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo

**Genre:** Family, Friendship, Broship, Romance, Angst

**Rate: ** T

**Summary :** Aku mencintaimu dan aku ingin menjagamu. Melindungimu. Maka dari itu, bisakah kau menjadi milikku; selalu berada disisiku.

* * *

**However You Are**

**CHAPTER 1!**

* * *

**DLDR! **

**BOYS LOVE!**

** GaJe, Pasaran**

**RnR Juseyooo**

* * *

Kutatap lekat lelaki yang berbaring lemah diranjang dihadapanku. Matanya terpejam; dia tertidur dalam senyumannya yang berkembang diwajahnya; bibirnya melengkung; tersenyum.

Aku Kai. Dan lelaki yang tertidur dihadapanku adalah Baekhyun. Dia temanku sejak SHS. Sekarang kami sudah menjadi mahasiswa dan kami masih berteman. Kami memang dekat satu sama lainnya. Walaupun Baekhyun sudah memiliki kekasih. Oh, kami semacam sahabat, ya kami bersahabat. Kekasih Baekhyun tak pernah komplain karena aku selalu bersama Baekhyun. Karena dia tahu aku ini sahabatnya.

Seminggu yang lalu Baekhyun masuk rumah sakit karena kecelakaan. Kecelakaan yang sangat parah. Bahkan dokter yang menanganinya memvonis Baekhyun lumpuh.

Menyedihkan bukan?

Baekhyun. Lelaki yang ceria ini lumpuh. Apa dia masih akan seceria sebelum ia lumpuh?

Baekhyun memang belum diberitahu bahwa ia lumpuh. Setelah sadar dari koma selama tiga hari dan dioperasi kemarin sore hingga pagi tadi ia bangun. Dia belum tahu bahwa ia lumpuh. Sialnya ia selalu tersenyum dan berkata padaku bahwa dia baik-baik saja. Tak ada yang sakit dan dia akan sembuh; keluar dari rumah sakit secepatnya.

Melihatnya tersenyum padaku tadi pagi. Membuat hatiku sakit. Aku sangat takut bahwa setelah ia tahu dirinya lumpuh, dia tak akan lagi tersenyum. Oh, tidak. Dia pasti akan tetap tersenyum bagaimana keadaannya –aku harap begitu. Terlebih dia memiliki kekasih yang sangat baik dan perhatian padanya. Dia pasti akan bahagia bersamanya –tak peduli keadaannya.

* * *

Kai tertidur disisi ranjang Baekhyun. Kepalanya tergelatak disana dengan memiringkan kepalanya –sehingga wajahnya menghadap dimana kepala Baekhyun.

Merasa berat tangannya tak bisa bergerak –seperti ada yang memegangnya. Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali melihat dimana Kai memegangi tangan Baekhyun sambil tertidur. Baekhyun tersenyum melihat Kai yang tertidur.

Kai tertidur dan dirinya terjaga sendiri membuatnya sangat kesepian. Baekhyun hanya memandang kelangit kamar rumah sakit ini sambil membayangkan wajah kekasihnya yang sangat ia rindukan. Kekasihnya yang tidak ia temui sejak satu minggu yang lalu –sebelum kecelakaan.

Sampai saat ini kekasih Baekhyun belum juga menjenguknya kerumah sakit –tapi Baekhyun tak tahu. Kai selalu memberitahunya bahwa kekasih Baekhyun datang menjenguk saat Baekhyun tidur. Padahal sama sekali kekasih Baekhyun itu tidak datang.

Baekhyun mencoba duduk diatas ranjangnya. Dengan susah payah dia mencoba dan akhirnya berhasil. Tangan kirinya yang diinfus membuatnya susah bergerak. Hanya tangan kanannya yang dipegangi oleh Kai dia lepas dan kembali memegangi tangan Kai sambil mengelusnya.

Kai yang memang lelah karena seharian –tidak bahkan sejak kemarin disini bersama Baekhyun. Terus terjaga, untuk menjaga Baekhyun. Dia tak sadar kalau Baekhyun terbangun dan mengelus-elus tangannya.

Tertidur sejak pagi dan dirinya belum buang air sejak pagi. Baekhyun memutuskan berusaha berjalan sendiri ketoilet dipojok kamarnya. Dilepasnya tangannya yang mengelus-elus tangan Kai mencoba bergerak ketepi ranjang. Perlahan menapakkan kakinya kelantai. Kakinya terasa kaku. Ia tidak merasakan kakinya.

**Tap**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Brak**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ahh**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Baekhyun tersungkur dilantai dan terkejut akan suara gaduh Kai membuka matanya dan tak mendapati Baekhyun diranjangnya. Ia berdiri dan melihat kesisi ranjang Baekhyun dimana Baekhyun tersungkur. "Baekhyun"

Kai menyerukan nama Baekhyun dengan cemas dan mendekati Baekhyun dengan cepat. Berjongkok didepan Baekhyun. "Apa yang sakit? Ku panggilkan dokter, ne?" Cemasnya. Baekhyun menggelangkan kepalanya.

"Aku tidak papa Kai. Aku hanya ingin ketoilet tapi aku tak bisa berjalan. Aku tidak merasakan kakiku, Kai. Apa yang terjadi padaku, Kai?" Baekhyun terlihat sedih dengan keadaannya seperti itu. Kai menatapnya khawatir dan tak enak. Serta kesedihan jelas terpancar diwajahnya melihat sahabatnya seperti itu.

"Kai...beritahu aku. Kenapa aku tidak merasakan kakiku? Apa aku... lumpuh?"

**Deg.**

Kai tak tahan sama sekali. Dia tak ingin Baekhyun tahu ini lebih cepat saat keadaannya masih kurang baik. Kai memeluk tubuh ringkih sahabat dihadapannya itu. Menempelkan wajah Baekhyun didadanya.

"Kai jawab aku!" Baekhyun menuntut sambil bulir bening mulai keluar dipelupuk matanya. "Kai!"

"Kenapa ingin ketoilet tak membangunkanku hoh?" Kai mencoba mengalihkan Baekhyun. Namun sayang sama sekali Baekhyun tidak teralih. "Aku lumpuh?" Kai hanya diam. "Aku tidak bisa berjalan? Kai jawab aku..." Tanpa sadar Kai sudah menangis sambil memeluk Baekhyun. Didada Kai, Baekhyun juga mulai menangis.

"Gwenchana..."

* * *

Tubuhnya semakin kurus. Sejak ia tahu bahwa dia lumpuh tak bisa berjalan. Ia tidak makan dengan baik. Dia tidak mau makan. Bahkan Kai selalu berusaha membujuknya. Menyuapinya. Menanyakan ia ingin makan apa dan Kai pasti akan mencarikannya. Tapi tetap saja. Baekhyun tidak mau.

Baekhyun duduk diranjannya sambil menekuk kakinya. Melamun adalah pekerjaannya akhir-akhir ini. Satu minggu lagi berlalu setelah ia tahu bahwa ia lumpuh. Dan kekasihnya belum juga datang. Dia mengira-ngira bahwa kekasihnya sudah tidak mau padanya karena dia lumpuh. Benarkah?

**Klek**

Kai masuk kedalam kamar Baekhyun sambil membawa makanan dikantung kresek hitam yang ia pegang. Tersenyum kepada seorang yang duduk diranjang; Baekhyun hanya membalas senyum Kai singkat.

Baekhyun sudah menerima nasib bahwa dirinya lumpuh. Sedikit saja dia sering menyalahi dirinya yang lumpuh karena membuat kekasihnya tak datang saat dia sangat merindukannya.

"Sedang apa?" Tanya Kai mendekat ke Baekhyun dan duduk diranjang Baekhyun dihadapan Baekhyun.

"Entah. Hanya duduk diam disini sedari tadi." Baekhyun tersenyum kecil pada Kai.

"Hum...ddeukboki. kau mau?" Kai mengangkat kantung kresek ditangannya. Baekhyun mengangguk. "Kau belum makan sejak pagi?" Kai melihat mangkuk berisi bubur dinakas Baekhyun masih penuh. Itu artinya Baekhyun tak menyentuhnya –memakannya sama sekali kan.

Kai baru datang kesini karena ia baru menyelesaikan kuliahnya hari ini. Dia baru bisa menemani Baekhyun setelah selesai kuliah. Sebenarnya, Kai mau saja meninggalkan kuliahnya untuk menemani Baekhyun supaya Baekhyun tidak kesepian. Tapi Baekhyun sendiri mengusir Kai untuk berangkat kuliah. Darisitu, Kai menurut pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun terkekeh. "Kau tahu rasa bubur rumah sakit saat pagi, eoh? Hambar...tak ada rasanya. Bagaimana aku memakannya, huh?" Makanan rumah sakit. Jelas saja tak enak.

Kai mengangguk. "Tapi tetap saja kau harus memakannya. Ini sudah pukul 1 dan kau belum makan sejak pagi. Aiguuu..." Kai membuka ddeukbokinya dan menaruh dipangkuannya. Menyuapi Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya memakan lima suapan dan setelahnya Kai memaksanya agar memakannya lagi tapi dia menolak. Kai menyerah dan menyodorkan minuman pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun menerimanya dan meneguknya sekali habis.

"Haus?"

Baekhyun bergumam sambil mengangguk lalu memberikan gelas yang udah kosongg isinya itu pada Kai.

"Kau juga belum minum sejak pagi kan?" Selidik Kai pada Baekhyun yang menundukkan kepalanya sambil menyembunyikan senyum nakalnya.

* * *

Karena bosan terus saja berada dikamar. Baekhyun meminta Kai mengajaknya jalan-jalan keluar kamar. Ketaman rumah sakit.

Baekhyun duduk diam di kursi rodanya dan Kai mendorongnya dengan santai. Mereka berhenti dibangku taman. Kai duduk disana dan dibawanya Baekhyun berhadapan dengannya –dengan masih berada dikursi rodanya tentunya.

"Sekarang apa? Sudah tidak bosan kan?" Tanya Kai yang dijawab gelengan kepala oleh Baekhyun. "Aku merindukannya..." Lirih Baekhyun namun masih terdengar jelas oleh telinga Kai.

"Dia selalu datang saat kau tidur." Dusta Kai supaya menghilangkan raut sedih diwajah sahabat dihadapannya itu. "Bohong..."

Tiga hari terakhir Baekhyun selalu terjaga tiap malam. Ia menunggunya, kekasihnya yang Kai bilang selalu datang dimalam hari saat ia sudah terlelap. Sayangnya selama Baekhyun terjaga; tak ada seorangpun yang datang; kekasihnya tak datang.

"Dia tahu kan bahwa aku lumpuh...dia tak sudi kan memiliki kekasih lumpuh sepertiku. Makanya dia tidak datang." Hati Kai sakit mendengar Baekhyun bicara seperti itu. Wajah Baekhyun yang begitu menyedihkan. Tubuhnya yang kurus. Dan apa yang baru saja ia katakan. Tentang takdirnya bahwa ia lumpuh.

Kai menaruh kedua tangannya didua penampang tangan kursi roda Baekhyun. Tubuhnya mendekat keBaekhyun. "Dia tidak seperti itu. Dia hanya sibuk, Baekhyun. Dia akan datang menemui kekasihnya yang sangat ia cintai ini..." Kai berkata seceria mungkin sambil menyentil hidung Baekhyun diakhir kalimatnya.

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum kecil. Dia benar-benar merindukannya. "Aku meridnukannya, Kai."

* * *

Kai datang kekantor kekasih Baekhyun demi memintanya datang menemui Baekhyun yang tersiksa karena merindukannya. Yang Kai terus saja mengumpat 'Bajingan' setelah menyebut namanya. Bukan apa-apa, Kai telah memberitahunya lewat sms namun tak dibalas. Kai selelu menelponnya saat ia kira jam kerjanya selesai, tapi nomerya sudah tidak aktif. cukup frustasi Kai atas semua ini. Sampai dia memutuskan datang kesini.

Sampai diruangannya ia melihat Chanyeol –kekasih Baekhyun tengah berkutat dengan komputernya serta file-file dokumen yang berantakan dimejanya. Ia hanya karyawan swasta dikantor ini. Hidupnya bisa dikatakan sulit karena tiga tahun lalu ia ditinggal oleh kedua orang tuanya yang mengalami kecelakaan. Sekarang ia hanya tinggal bersama adiknya yang cacat bernama Park Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol memiliki ambisi untuk menyembuhkan adiknya yang cacat itu agar sembuh. Mengobatinya kedokter paling ahli di korea atau jika tidak ada ia akan membawanya ke Amerika. Demi adiknya, yang sangat ia sayang. Dia merasa bersalah karena kecacatan adiknya merupakan kesalahannya. Ia yang menyebabkan adiknya itu cacat.

Chanyeol benar-benar bekerja keras setelah kedua orang tuanya meninggal. Menghidupi dirinya dan adiknya serta mengumpulkan uang untuk berobat adiknya.

"Chanyeol!" Panggil Kai dan Chanyeol melihat kearah Kai dengan wajahnya yang terkejut. Sahabat kekasihnya yang tidak ia temui dua minggu yang lalu. Ada apa Kai kesini.

Kai berlari kearah Chanyeol. Chanyeol berdiri dari kursinya "Ada apa kesini, Kai?" Tanya Chanyeol lirih. Dia tak enak pada Kai yang merupakan sahabat kekasihnya itu. Kai tahu kisah hidup Chanyeol yang berat dan Baekhyun pun tahu itu. Chanyeol seringkali merasa kecil berada bersama Kai dan Baekhyun yang merupakan dari keluarga orang berada tak sepertinya. Chanyeol seringkali kecil hati.

"Dimana ponselmu?" Tanya Kai meninju perut Chanyeol.

"Ah itu...aku...-" "Kau menjualnya?" Selidik Kai dan Chanyeol diam tak bisa menjawab. Kai berjalan dan duduk dibangku putar Chanyeol. "Apa kau sangat membutuhkan uang?" Tanya Kai.

Chanyeol berjalan mendekati dispenser didekat mesin fotocopy diruangan ini. Mengambilkan air puti untuk Kai. Menyodorkannya pada Kai setelah berada dihadapan Kai. Kai menerimanya dan meletakkannya dimeja kerja Chanyeol.

"Aku selalu membutuhkan uang, Kai." Lirihnya –menyeret bangku kosong tak jauh darinya dan menaruh bangku tersebut didekat Kai untuk ia duduki.

"Chanyeol, dia merindukanmu." Kai langsung kepokoknya. Memberitahu Chanyeol bahwa kekasih Chanyeol merindukannya. Chanyeol yang tadi melihat ke Kai sekarang menunduk.

Ia juga sangat merindukan Baekhyun. Sangat merindukan. Namun apa daya; dia begitu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Belum lagi kerja part time yang ia ambil dimalam hari. Ponselnya ia jual untuk menambahkan tabungannya untuk berobat Kyungsoo. Maka dari itu dia tidak menemui Baekhyun; Baekhyun yang memberinya ponsel. Dia tidak enak jika bertemu Baekhyun dan Baekhyun menanyakan dimana ponsel yang ia berikan. Chanyeol merasa tidak menghargai pemberian Baekhyun.

Chanyeol sangat menyayangi Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo adiknya yang seumuran dengan Kai. Terpaut dua tahun darinya. Tidak bisa melihat; karena kecelakan mobil saat pulang berlibur dengan Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang mengendarai mobil saat itu. Karena waktu sudah malam dan Chanyeol begitu lelah; ia mengalami kecelakaan yang menyebabkan Kyungsoo buta.

"Aku juga sangat merindukannya, Kai." Dengan kesungguhan hatinya Chanyeol berkata dalam tundukkan kepalanya.

"Dia kecelakaan, Yeol."

**TBC / END ?**

* * *

Seperti yang diatas TBC atau END, butuh sarannya dari teman-teman. Monggo, kotak reviews diisi walau sepatah dua patah kata... ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Tittle:** However You Are

**Cast:** Kai, Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo

**Genre:** Family, Friendship, Broship, Romance, Angst

**Rate: ** T

**Summary :** Aku mencintaimu dan aku ingin menjagamu. Melindungimu. Maka dari itu, bisakah kau menjadi milikku; selalu berada disisiku.

* * *

**However You Are**

**CHAPTER 2!**

* * *

**DLDR! **

**BOYS LOVE!**

** GaJe, Pasaran**

**RnR Juseyooo**

* * *

"Dia kecelakaan, Yeol." Chanyeol sedikit terjengkal diduduknya; terkejut. Matanya membulat sempurna. Bagaimana orang yang sangat dicintai dan sangat ia rindukan saat ini; dikatakan oleh sahabatnya bahwa ia kecelakaan. "Baekhyun..." Chanyeol bernafas berat menghembuskan nama kekasihnya.

"Kenapa kau baru memberitahuku, Kai?" Chanyeol bertanya agak marah. Kenapa sahabat kekasihnya itu baru memberitahunya sekarang. "Kejadian ini dua minggu yang lalu, Chanyeol. Aku terus saja mengirimimu sms dan menelpon nomermu, tapi..."

"Chanyeol kau harus kesana, huh! Dia menderita; sangat merindukanmu. Dan satu lagi," Kai menarik nafas sebelum mengatakannya. Chanyeol jelas serius memerhatikan Kai. "Tolong jangan masalahkan ini menjadikanmu tak mau dengannya; melepaskannya; aku tahu kau sangat mencintainya; dan bagaimanapun keadaannya..."

Air mata menetes dari mata Chanyeol. Seperti hal berikutnya yang akan Kai katakan padanya merupakan hal paling buruk. "Dia lumpuh, Chanyeol. Kuharap kau menerima ini, sebagai kekasihnya. Jangan meninggalkannya, oh?"

"Bagaimana aku meninggalkannya...aku sangat mencintainya, Baekhyun..." Chanyeol menunduk dan menangis.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bertemu dua tahun lalu. Saat Chanyeol masih kuliah. Mereka bertemu dan saling jatuh cinta. Seperti takdir, sampai saat ini mereka masih sepasang kekasih yang saling mencintai.

Kai merupakan sahabat Baekhyun yang sangat baik. Pada Baekhyun maupun Chanyeol. Kai sebenarnya menyukai Baekhyun; dia mencintai sahabatnya itu. Tapi karena Baekhyun sudah bersama orang lain; yang ia cintai; tak ada hal yang bisa Kai lakukan selain mendukung Baekhyun; kekebahagiannya. Kai menyayangi Baekhyun, sangat. Dia akan selalu berusaha sekuat tenaga melakukan apa yang Baekhyun inginkan. Dia ingin membuat Baekhyun bahagia; walaupun hanya sebagai sahabat.

Kepada Chanyeol yang merupakan rivalnya terhadapa Baekhyun; Kai pun baik. Dia tidak pernah show off bahwa dia menyukai Baekhyun. Dihadapan Chanyeol, Kai bersikap sewajarnya kepada Baekhyun. Lain halnya jika tak ada Chanyeol; Kai menjaga Baekhyun; semacam Baekhyun berada ditangannya. Jika ada Chanyeol, dia menyerahkan sepenuhnya Baekhyun ketangan Chanyeol.

"Kau pergilah kerumah sakit!" Kai menepuk pundak Chanyeol. Chanyeol mengangkat wajahnya melihat kepada Kai. "Ini belum waktunya. Banyak sekali pekerjaanku yang menumpuk, Kai."

Chanyeol yang memang pekerja keras dan sangat sulit meninggalkan pekerjaannya. Kai tersenyum hangat pada Chanyeol. "Memang apa yang harus kulakukan dengan berkas-berkas ini?" Chanyeol terkejut dengan yang Kai tanyakan. Apa Kai mau menggantikan Chanyeol mengerjakan tugas kantornya itu?

"Kai?"

"Katakan Chanyeol..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Terimakasih banyak Kai. Aku pergi...!" Pamit Chanyeol setelah memberi wejangan pada Kai dan memeluk Kai sebelum ia pergi.

* * *

Baekhyun duduk dikursi rodanya sambil melihat keluar jendela kamarnya. Hari sudah mulai sore; dia menunggu seseorang; orang itu kenapa tidak datang seperti biasanya, yang selalu datang pukul satu. Baekhyun menunggu Kai, dia kesepian tanpa Kai.

Ponsel yang ia pangku sedari tadi tiba-tiba berbunyi. Kai menelponnya.

"Kai...kau dimana? Kenapa tidak kesini, huh?!" Tanpa mengucapkan salam ditelpon, Baekhyun menuntut Kai yang tak datang hari ini. Padahal Kai berjanji untuk datang setiap hari menemani Baekhyun. Hanya kali ini, yah, Baekhyun akan lebih senang jika tahu siapa yang akan datang ketempatnya.

"Mianhe, Baekhyun. Ada yang harus kulakukan. Mian, ne? Sebagai gantinya, eumh, besok kubawakan macaron, otte?" Baekhyun terkekeh atas tawaran Kai. Kai pikir, Baekhyun anak kecil yang mau saja dibohongi macaron olehnya.

"Shireo! Kau dimana?" Baekhyun berpura-pura marah pada Kai.

"Ya! Baekhyun, apa kau marah? Eh, aku ada urusan, makanya aku tidak bisa bersamamu."

"Huh. Aku merindukanmu..."

"Ha?" Karena Baekhyun hanya berlirih saat mengatakannya. Kai tidak menangkapnya dengan jelas.

"Ani."

"Yasudah Baekhyun. Kau istirahat dengan baik, eoh?" Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya yang tak akan bisa Kai lihat karena ini percakapan via telpon. "Aku menyayangimu..."

"..."

"Jalja Baekhyun."

"Chanyeol..." Baekhyun terkejut dihadapannya Chanyeol berdiri, menatapnya penuh kerinduan. Chanyeol berlutut didepan kursi roda Baekhyun. "Gwenchana?" Dirabahnya seluruh tubuh Baekhyun mengecek bahwa kekasihnya itu tidak apa-apa. Kecelakaan dua minggu lalu, mungkin sudah baikan.

Entah kenapa Baekhyun menepis tangan Chanyeol saat Chanyeol hendak memeluknya. Chanyeol mundur dan melihat kewajah Baekhyun.

Pipi itu tirus. Mata itu begitu sayu. Wajahnya lelah.

Baekhyun mulai berkaca-kaca melihat Chanyeol yang tersenyum hangat kepadanya –senyum yang ia tunjukkan untuk menutupi betapa merasa bersalahnya dia baru datang sekarang.

"Kau kemana?" Baekhyun menahan tangisnya.

"Mian..."

"Chanyeol, kau jahat!" Baekhyun mulai menangis. Chanyeol kembali mendekat dan meraih tangan Baekhyun. Memukulkan tangan Baekhyun kedadanya. "Pukul aku...pukul aku sebagai balasan kenapa aku baru datang sekarang. Pukul aku sampai aku kesakitan, Baekhyun." Baekhyun memukul-mukul dada Chanyeol sambil air matanya terus mengalir dipipinya. Chanyeol mulai berkaca-kaca melihat kekasihnya yang begitu lemah. Biasanya Baekhyun akan memukul Chanyeol dengan keras saat dia marah pada Chanyeol –saat Chanyeol melakukan kesalahan. Tapi pukulannya saat ini, benar-benar sangat lemah.

"Bodoh..." Chanyeol tersenyum pada Baekhyun. "Kenapa sangat lemah? Pukul aku seperti ini..." Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Baekhyun dan dia bawa tangan itu memukuli dadanya lebih keras. Baekhyun menarik tangannya dari genggaman Chanyeol. Dia memundurkan kursi rodanya dan berbalik –tak menghadap Chanyeol.

"Mianhe..." Chanyeol berdiri dibelakang Baekhyun. "Mianhe..." Ulangnya sedikit bergetar karena ia sudah tak bisa menahan dirinya yang ingin menangis melihat Baekhyun. Chanyeol mendekat kekursi roda Baekhyun dan berlutut lagi dihadapannya. Dia melihat Baekhyun yang menangis dan dengan refleks tangan Chanyeol terangkat –ibu jarinya ia gunakan menghapus air mata dipipi Baekhyun. "Mianhe, uljima..."

"Bogoshipeo..." Kata yang memang sudah ingin sekali ia katakan pada Chanyeol akhirnya keluar dari mulutnya. Chanyeol tersenyum, "Nado Baekhyun."

Tak bisa tertahankan lagi. Chanyeol memeluk tubuh Baekhyun. Baekhyun membalas pelukan Chanyeol dengan erat. "Bogoshipeo..." sekali lagi Baekhyun berbisik dipelukkan Chanyeol. "Nado bogoshipeo, Baekhyun." Balas Chanyeol tersenyum dipundak Baekhyun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun terus terenyum memandang Chanyeol yang duduk disisi ranjang sambil mengupaskan kulit apel untuknya. Dia benar-benar dalam mood yang baik sore ini –melupakan kejadian beberpa waktu lalu saat dia bicara dengan Kai via telpon.

"Kau senang?" Baekhyun hanya mengangguk membalas pertanyaan Chanyeol. "Ini...aaa" Chanyeol menyuapi Baekhyun potongan apel yang ia iris kecil dipiring dipangkuannya. "Enak?" Baekhyun juga hanya mengangguk untuk yang ini. Mulutnya ia gunakan untuk mengunyah aple yang manis dan lebih manis saat yang menyuapi apel itu adalah orang terkasih; yang menemani saat memakannya.

Setelah menghabiskan satu buah apel yang Chanyeol kupaskan dan suapkan ke Baekhyun. Chanyeol menyuruh Baekhyun untuk tidur. Tapi karena Baekhyun yang bandel; dia tidak menuruti suruhan Chanyeol. "Aku belum mengantuk Chanyeol. Lagipula ada kau disini, aku tak mau tidur." Rengeknya dan Chanyeol hanya bisa pasrah mengikuti Baekhyun –apa yang Baekhyun inginkan.

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan sekarang?" Baekhyun menggelangkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum imut yang membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya gemas; Chanyeol pun ingin mencubit pipi Baekhyun karena gemas –tapi sayang pipi itu terlalu tirus untuk ia cubit. "Entahla... memandangi wajahmu mungkin. Boleh?" Aneh. Yang ingin Baekhyun lakukan adalah memandangi wajah kekasihnya yang sangat ia rindukan itu –rasa rindunya sudah terbayar karena Chanyeol datang.

Chanyeol mengangguk dan melepas sepatunya kemudian naik keranjang Baekhyun. Keduanya duduk saling berhadapan dengan jarak wajah mereka setengah meter. "Baiklah. Ayo kita saling pandang untuk tiga puluh menit kedepan." Keduanya tersenyum dan saling memandang wajah satu sama lainnya. "Satu jam Chanyeolie..."

"Terserah kau..."

* * *

Kai merenggangkan tangannya yang ia rasakan begitu pegal setelah mengetik banyak dokumen ke komputer Chanyeol. Dia selesai mengerjakan pekerjaan Chanyeol dikantor dan berikutnya adalah kerja part time Chanyeol dikafe –untuk bernyanyi dan main gitar.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 7 malam. Chanyeol bilang sebelum ke kafe Kai harus pulang menuju rumah Chaneyol untuk melihat keadaan adik Chanyeol. Apa dia baik-baik saja. Apa dia sudah makan. Apa yang sedang ia lakukan.

Kai mengerti karena Kai mengenal Chanyeol sejak dua tahun lalu. Namun tak pernah sekalipun ia kerumah Chanyeol. Apalagi bertemu dengan adik chanyeol. Tapi setidaknya dia tahu dimana alamat rumah Chanyeol.

Kai memarkirkan mobilnya didepan rumah sederhana disisi jalan. Kai pikir itulah rumah Chanyeol, setelah ia cek lagi alamat yang diberikan Chanyeol. Ternyata memang benar.

Kai masuk kehalaman rumah. Rumahnya memang sederhana tak seperti rumahnya yang –dikatakan mewah. Rumah ini sederhana dan kecil. Tentu karena yang menempati hanya Chanyeol dan adiknya.

**Tokk Tok Tok**

Kai mengetuk pintu rumah Chanyeol. Tak ada sahutan dari dalam.

**Tok Tok Tok**

Kai mengetuknya sekali lagi. Masih tak ada jawaban.

Chanyeol bilang jika Kyungsoo tak membukakannya pintu jangan mencoba untuk masuk atau nanti dia akan memukulmu karena mengira kau orang asing –pencuri. Persetan.

"Kyungsoo-ya!" Panggil Kai sambil mengetuk pintu itu lagi. "Kyungsoo-ya...aku teman Chanyeol, bisakah kau membukakanku pintu..."

**KLEKK**

Tanpa ada suara orang berjalan menuju pintu. Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka dan menampakkan lelaki yang terlihat seumuran Kai berdiri memegang tongkat. "Aku bukan pencuri. Kenapa kau bawa tongkat, untuk memukulku?"

"Kau siapa?" Bukan mengindahkan pertanyaan Kai. Kyungsoo malah bertanya dengan dingin.

"Aku teman Chanyeol. Namaku Kai. Eh apa aku tak disuruh masuk?" Kai terkekeh dan tak mungkin Kyungsoo melihatnya. "Kenapa kau tidak menyalakan lampu Kyungsoo?" Tanya Kai yang masuk kedalam rumah Chanyeol sebelum disuruh oleh empunya –Kyungsoo dan melihat sekeliling sangat gelap.

"Tak ada yang berubah jika aku menyalakan lampu; semua gelap. Dan tongkat ini bukan untuk memukulmu; aku akan menabrak barang-barang jika berjalan tanpa ini." Kyungsoo mengangkat tongkatnya diudara. Dan karena ia tidak melihat; tongkat itu hampir saja mengenai Kai jika Kai tidak menghindar.

Kai baru ingat; Kyungsoo cacat; matanya buta. Dia merasa bersalah menanyakan tongkat dan datang seenaknya –masuk tanpa sopan santun. "Ne...tapi, boleh aku menyalakan lampu?" Tanya Kai dengan suara pelan.

Kyungsoo mengangkat lagi tongkatnya, "Saklarnya disana." Kyungsoo hapal seisi rumah ini. Dia hapal dimana letak saklar dan sebagainya. Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo pindah kerumah ini tiga tahun lalu; sejak Kyungsoo buta. Chanyeol mengajarkannya –melatihnya melakukan hal dengan ingatan –maksudnya mencari suatu dia tahu saklar berada disana karena; tujuh langkah kedepan dari depan pintu menghadap kiri dan majulah; disanalah saklarnya.

"Bagaimana kau tahu?" Kai heran kenapa orang yang tidak melihat bisa tahu dimana saklar itu berada.

"Chanyeol hyung memberitahuku. Kau duduklah. Apa mau minum?" Tanya Kyungsoo sambil berjalan kearah dapur dirumahnya. "Tidak usah repot-repot Kyungsoo. Kau duduk saja disini." Kai menepuk sisi sofa yang ia duduki.

"Ani. Aku harus menyiapkan makan malam untuk Chanyeol hyung. Dia akan pulang sebentar lagi." Kyungsoo berkata sambil berjalan menuju kedapur dengan pelan. Kai yang duduk kemudian kembali berdiri dan berjalan tanpa suara mengikuti Kyungsoo menuju dapur.

Kyungsoo benar-benar hebat. Dalam kondisinya seperti ini... ia bisa memasak. Hanya ramen yang ia masak. Namun tetap saja ini hebat. Memasak ramen tanpa melihat.

"Kyungsoo..." Lirih Kai yang duduk dimeja makan sambil memerhatikan Kyungsoo yang menuangkan ramen ke mangkok. "Ne," Jawab Kyungsoo masih sambil melakukan kegiatannya.

"Mungkin Chanyeol hyung tidak pulang malam ini." Kyungsoo berhenti menuangkan ramen dipanci kemangkok yang baru berisi setengah isi panci. "Wae? Chanyeol hyung... dia baik-baik saja bukan?" Kyungsoo kemudian meletakkan pancinya dan berjalan tergesa kearah suara Kai dan hal ini menyebabkan Kyungsoo menabrak kursi yang tak bisa ia lihat.

Kai bergegas bangun dari duduknya saat Kyungsoo terjatuh setelah menabrak kursi. "Kau harus lebih hati-hati Kyungsoo. Aiguu..." Kai membantu Kyungsoo berdiri. "Chanyeol hyung...kemana? dia baik-baik saja, bukan?" Kyungsoo sangat menyayangi Chanyeol. Benar-benar.

"Neee. Dia baik-baik saja. Kau tidak seharusnya sangat mencemaskannya seperti ini, Kyungsoo." Dibawanya Kyungsoo untuk duduk dikursi meja makan disana. Air wajah Kyungsoo yang beberapa waktu lalu sangat cemas karena Kai mengatakan Chanyeol tak pulang menjadi lega saat Kai mengatakan Chanyeol baik-baik saja dan Kyungsoo tidak usah cemas.

Kai tersenyum melihat perubahan air wajah Kyungsoo.

"Tapi...kemana Chanyeol hyung? Apa dia sangat sibuk sampai tidak pulang?" Tanya Kyungsoo polos. Kai menggelang yang tentu saja tidak terlihat oleh Kyungsoo. "Dia bersama Baekhyun. Kau tahu Baekhyun, bukan?" Kyungsoo tersenyum hangat mendengar Kai mengatakan hal barusan bahwa hyung-nya sedang bersama kekasihnya.

Kyungsoo tahu benar betapa Chanyeol mencintai Baekhyun. Sebenarnya Kyungsoo cemburu akan hal ini karena kasih sayang hyung-nya jelas saja terbagi dengan yang ia berikan kepada Baekhyun. Tapi rasa sayang Kyungsoo kepada Chanyeol membuat hal ini bukan lah suatu hal besar yang harus dipusingkan atau dimasalahkan. Baekhyun orang baik. Kyungsoo tahu itu karena Baekhyun sering kali berkunjung kerumah ini untuk menemaninya dan Kyungsoo senang sekaligus nyaman bersama Baaekhyun.

Dua minggu yang lalu adalah terakhir kali Baekhyun datang kesini dan biasanya Baekhyun datang seminggu sekali. Tapi minggu lalu ia tidak datang. Membuat Kyungsoo bertanya-tanya kemana dia. Dan Chanyeol cukup resah belakangan ini karena merindukan Baekhyun. Sekarang dengan Kyungsoo tahu bahwa hyung-nya sedang bersama Baekhyun. Dia merasa senang dan lega.

"Sukurlah..." Senyum Kyungsoo terkembang lebar diwajahnya. Dia benar-benar manis saat tersenyum dan matanya hanya memandang lurus kedepan dengan pandangan kosong berlainan dengan Kai berada. Senyum itu sangat manis.

"Kau senang sekali mengetahui Chanyeol bersama Baekhyun..."

"Rasa rindu Chanyeol hyung terbayar karena hal ini. Belakangan ini dia cukup seperti orang gila karena disibukkan oleh pekerjaan kantornya dan tak bisa menemui Baekhyun hyung. Aku lega sekarang mereka sedang bersama." Kyungsoo masih terus tersenyum.

"Baekhyun kecelakaan..." Yang tadinya tersenyum langsung saja tercekat akan hal yang baru saja Kai katakan. "Ne?" sedikit kurang percaya akan pendengarannya. Kyungsoo memastikan. "Baekhyun kecelakaan Kyungsoo. Dua minggu lalu..."

Kyungsoo menjadi lemas dan matanya mulai berair.

**TBC**

* * *

**Maaf untuk typos dan penulisan yang kurang rapi. Boleh minta reviews? Biar jadi semangat buat saya terus ngelanjutin ceritanya ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Tittle:** However You Are

**Cast:** Kai, Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo

**Genre:** Family, Friendship, Broship, Romance, Angst

**Rate: ** T

**Summary :** Aku mencintaimu dan aku ingin menjagamu. Melindungimu. Maka dari itu, bisakah kau menjadi milikku; selalu berada disisiku.

* * *

**However You Are**

**CHAPTER 3**

* * *

**DLDR! **

**BOYS LOVE!**

** GaJe, Pasaran**

**RnR Juseyooo**

* * *

Sinar matahari membangunkan Baekhyun dari tidur nyenyaknya. Matanya mulai sedikit terbuka. Berkedip-kedip lucu. Sampai terbuka sempurna kedua mata sipit itu menangkap sesosok pria berkulit tan yang adalah Kai sahabatnya. "Good morning!" Sapa Kai dengan senyuman lebar terpatri diwajahnya.

Baekhyun yang sedikit bingung karena bukan kekasihnya –Chanyeol yang berada disini saat ia bangun melainkan Kai memberi senyuman pada Kai dan membalas sapaannya "Good morning Kai!"

Jarum jam menunjukkan pukul 11. Kai tidak ada jadwal kelas hari ini. Jadi tentu saja ia bisa menhabiskan waktu dirumah sakit untuk menemani Baekhyun. "Mencari seseorang? Chanyeol?" Tanya Kai yang melihat Baekhyun sudah duduk diranjangnya sambil memutar kepala kesegala arah –mencari sesuatu. Dan sudah pasti sesuatu itu adalah Chanyeol. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk atas pertanyaan Kai.

Kai berjalan mendekati Baekhyun. Mengambil sesuatu dinakas sisi ranjangnya. Melambaikan secarik kertas berwarna kuning. "Itu apa?" Tanya Baekhyun penasaran.

Kai menyodorkannya pada Baekhyun "Apa?" Baekhyun bertanya sekali lagi sambil menerima secarik kertas kuning tersebut.

_Aku harus pergi maaf kan aku. kau jangan lupa makan dan minum obat. Beristirahatlah...aku akan datang nanti malam. Saranghae..._

_Chanyeolie_

Baekhyun tersenyum akan tulisan yang tertulis disana. Dia melihat kearah Kai sambil tersenyum yang juga tersenyum kearahnya. "Kau senang?" Tanya Kai dan dibalas anggukan kecil oleh Baekhyun. "Apa yang dikatakan disini..." Kai mengambil kertas itu dari tangan Baekhyun "Kau harus makan dan minum obat. Kajja... kusuapi" Dengan sigap, Kai mengambil mangkuk bubur dinakas sisi ranjang Baekhyun dan dirinya duduk disisi ranjang Baekhyun.

Baekhyun yang bersemangat pun menerima suapan demi suapan yang Kai berikan padanya. Dia makan dengan senang dan setelah makan meminum obatnya dengan teratur dan riang gembira –tidak seperti biasanya menyembunyikan obatnya dibawah bantalnya supaya tidak diminum olehnya. Tapi kali ini, Baekhyun meminum semua obatnya.

"Nah... sekarang aku harus pergi keluar." Kai membenahi sellimut untuk menutupi tubuh Baekhyun –kaki Baekhyun; karena sekarang Baekhyun sedang duduk diranjangnya. "Kemana?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan nada kecewa tak ingin ditinggalkan oleh Kai sendirian.

"Keluar sebentar. Nanti aku akan kembali kesini. Hanya satu jam, ne?" Mata Baekhyun menatap Kai dengan berkaca-kaca. Kai hanya tersenyum pada Baekhyun "Uljima aish! Aku hanya sebentar Baekhyun. Satu jam" Kata Kai mengusap rambut Baekhyun pelan.

"Kau tega? Meninggalkanku satu jam disini sendirian...membiarkan aku kesepian...kau tega? Kau jahat Kai" Baekhyun memanyunkan bibirnya yang dimata Kai begitu imut. Mengusap rambut Baekhyun dengan pelan yang kemudian ia jitak kepala Baekhyun. Membuat Baekhyun meringis kesakitan menatap Kai. "Sejak masuk rumah sakit, kau bertambah manja Byun Baek! Sebelumnya, kau selalu mengusirku setiap aku ingin menemanimu, tapi sekarang...kau melarangku untuk pergi. Wae? Apa kau mulai menyukaiku...?" Kai menggoda Baekhyun sambil mencolek dagu Baekhyun. Baekhyun makin memanyunkan bibirnya. "Aish kau sangat jelek jika memanyunkan bibirmu seperti itu" Dalam hati dan yang dikeluarkan oleh mulut Kai benar-benar berlawanan. Baekhyun yang ia lihat sedang memanyunkan bibir seperti itu dihadapannya terlihat seribu kali lebih imut dari biasanya dimatanya.

Ya, Kai memang menyukainya mencintai sahabatnya ini. Mau bagaimana lagi. Karena dia menyanyanginya mencintainya; dia merelakan Baekhyun dengan kebahagiannya. Cukup baginya menjadi sahabat yang selalu disisinya. Selalu disisinya walau menjadi sahabatnya. Dia patut bersyukur untuk hal ini. Setidaknya... "Aku pergi Baekhyun. BYE!" Kai mengacak rambut Baekhyun dan tanpa sepatah kata lagi yang keluar setelah BYE dan senyuman yang ia berikan pada Baekhyun. Kai menutup pelan pintu kamar tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sekitar satu jam Kai meninggalkan Baekhyun dan rasa bosan sudah menyelimutinya sejak tadi. ia hanya bermain dengan handphone-nya dan sesekali membaca majalah. Lelah, ia pun membaringkan tubuhnya diranjang yang terus menempel dengan tubuhnya itu. "Kai mengapa sangat lama... aish. Chanyeolie, bogoshipeo..." Baekhyun bermonolg sendiri.

* * *

Diparkiran rumah sakit Kai keluar dari mobilnya melalui pintu mobil sisi kemudi dan berlari kearah sisi penumpang didepan. Ia membuka pintu itu dan memapah seseorang untuk keluar dari sana. Karena kondisinya yang tidak bisa melihat, ia keluar dibantu oleh Kai serta tongkat yang ia pegang sedari tadi.

"Kita sudah sampai. Aku akan menggandengmu menuju kamar Baekhyun, ne?" Yang Kai ajak bicara adalah Kyungsoo adik Chanyeol yang ia temui semalam. Setelah diberitahu bahwa Baekhyun kecelakaan dan dirawat dirumah sakit, Kyungsoo sangat sedih dan Kai yang melihat hal tersebut rasanya ingin mengobati kesedihan Kyungsoo adik kekasih sahabatnya. Kai tahu Kyungsoo tak hanya sedih karena Baekhyun sakit, Kyungsoo merindukan Baekhyun dan Baekhyun yang ia rindukan sedang sakit. Dia mendapatkan dua kesedihan atas hal ini. Kai memutuskan untuk membawa Kyungsoo menjenguk Baekhyun. Setidaknya dengan hal ini ia membantu menghilangkan rasa rindu Kyungsoo pada kekasih hyungnya dan setidaknya membawa Kyungsoo kepada Baekhyun agar Baekhyun tidak merasa bosan dikamarnya.

Kyungsoo mengangguk dan mereka mulai berjalan meninggalkan tempat parkir dengan Kai menggandeng tangan Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**KREKK**

Pintu kamar terbuka "Kai kau lama sekal- KYUNGSOO!" Baekhyun yang baru menoleh langsung mendapati Kyungsoo dibelakang Kai. Dia terkejut sekaligus senang. Wajahnya yang muram menjadi berwarna melihat adik kekasihnya itu. "Kyungsoo-yaa bogoshipeoyoo~!" Baekhyun mengulurkan tangannya kearah Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo berjalan mendekat keranjang Baekhyun menggunakan tongkatnya.

**KREEPP**

Tangan Baekhyun menggapai tangan Kyungsoo dan Kyungsoo terduduk diranjang Baekhyun. "Hyung..." Panggil Kyungsoo. "Ne..." Jawab Baekhyun masih diambang terkejutnya karena Kyungsoo setahu Baekhyun paling tidak ingin pergi keluar rumah. Karena keadaannya yang tak bisa melihat membuatnya benci keluar rumah. Seindah apapun dunia saat ini, ia tidak bisa melihatnya. Ia sangat membenci hal ini. Tapi saat ini, Kyungsoo berada dirumah sakit, dikamar Baekhyun, dihadapan Baekhyun. "Kai kau yang membawa Kyungsoo kesini?" Tanya Baekhyun pada Kai yang sekarang sedang melihat kedua orang berpawak kecil dihadapannya sedang bercengkrama. Kai hanya mengangguk dan terkekeh kecil menanggapi pertanyaan Baekhyun. "Kau hebat!"

"Eh?"

"Aku merindukanmu Kyungsoo."

"Hyung... mianhe."

"Mianhe wae?"

"Aku keluar sebentar." Kai mengintrupsi meminta izin keluar karena sepertinya akan ada sedikit melo drama diperbincangan antara calon kakak-adik ipar tersebut dikamar ini. Kai tak ingin ikut campur dan memutuskan keluar mencari udara segar. "Ne pergilah!" Baekhyun tak melihat kearah Kai yang menjulurkan lidahnya serta memicing padanya 'Sudah tidak kesepian; aku diusir'

"Mianhe aku baru datang sekarang." Ucap Kyungsoo yang matanya mulai berair.

"Aish wae? Gwenchana... bahkan kekasihku juga baru datang kemarin." Baekhyun menjadi teringat Chanyeol kekasihnya yang tak berada disisinya saat ia berada dimasa kritis. Kekasihnya yang baru datang saat sahabatnya menjemputnya. Ah, Baekhyun menjadi kesal dan memanyunkan bibirnya yang tak bisa terlihat oleh Kyungsoo. Baekhyun cukup banyak manyun hari ini.

"Chanyeol hyung... dia sangat sibuk. Maafkan dia..." Kyungsoo menunduk dan mulai terisak.

"Aigooo wae? Gwanchana chagi-ya! Uljima!" Baekhyun memeluk tubuh Kyungsoo dan mengusap pundak Kyungsoo agar berhenti terisak.

Setelah beberapa waktu dalam keadaan seperti itu dan Kyungsoo berhenti terisak. Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya.

"Hyung...gwanchana?" Kyungsoo sudah diberitahu oleh Kai bahwa Baekhyun mengalami lumpuh akibat kecelakaan itu. Ia sangat sedih mengetahui hal ini. Dia merutuki, kenapa Baekhyun? Kenapa bukan dirinya saja yang lumpuh, lagi pula ia sudah cacat dengan tidak bisa melihat. Mengapa tak dia saja. Itulah penggalan yang terbesit dipikiran Kyungsoo.

"Geurae, gwanchana. Wae?" Baekhyun terus saja tersenum yang sama sekali tidak bisa dilihat oleh Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Malam telah tiba dan keduanya masih asyik bercengkrama setelah kembali dari jalan-jalan mengelilingi rumah sakit. Baekhyun dengan kursi rodanya dan Kyungsoo yang mendorong. Sulit karena Kyungsoo tidak bisa melihat, namun ada Kai yang membantunya menuntun jalan.

Jarum jam menunjukkan pukul 7 dan ini waktunya Baekhyun untuk makan malam kemudian meminum obatnya.

Kyungsoo yang duduk disofa dalam diam, Baekhyun duduk diatas ranjangnya dan Kai sedang menyiapkan makanan untuk Baekhyun makan.

"Kyungsoo, kau mau menyuapi Baekhyun?" Tanya Kai memecah kesunyian yang sebelumnya menyelimuti ruangan ini. Kyungsoo menggeleng "Aku ingin tapi nanti hanya akan menyebabkan tempat ini kotor karena...ngh aku tidak bisa melihat. Baekhyun hyung mian,"

Baekhyun jelas sudah melotot pada Kai yang baru menyadari apa yang ia tanyakan adalah salah. Kai meringis kaku. Mata Baekhyun lebih lebar lagi kali ini –mengisaratkan Kai untuk meminta maaf pada Kyungsoo.

"Ngh ne, mian bertanya seperti itu."

"Gwanchana."

* * *

Setibanya dirumah Kyungsoo langsung menuju kekamar dan tertidur karena cukup lelah untuk hari ini. Kai yang mengantarnya sedang berbicara dengan hyungnya –Chanyeol.

"Kau sudah berjanji akan datang bukan? Pergilah!" Suruh Kai kepada Chanyeol yang sedikit ragu; haruskah ia pergi menemani Baekhyun malam ini atau tinggal dirumah dengan adiknya.

"Tapi Kyungsoo sangat lelah...dia pasti tertidur pulas. Aku tidak enak hati meninggalkannya sendiri dirumah." Dia tentu cemas meninggalkan adiknya yang cacat itu sendirian dirumah saat malam hari seperti ini. Apalagi Kyungsoo sangat lelah hari ini dan kemungkinan ia tertidur pulas. Chanyeol khawatir ada orang jahat yang masuk kerumah ini –pencuri dan Kyungsoo tidak tahu bahkan Kyungsoo akan disakiti. Dia mengkhawatirkan hal ini.

Kai melemparkan kunci mobilnya kepada Chanyeol dan dengan sigap Chanyeol menangkap kunci tersebut. "Aku yang menemani Kyungsoo dirumah. Kau pergilah! Dia menunggumu" Kai tersenyum sambil mengalihkan pandangnya dari melihat Chanyeol menuju layar televisi yang menyala.

"Sungguh?" Chanyeol tidak percaya dengan yang Kai katakan. Kai sangat baik. Dia melakukan ini karena Baekhyun, dia tidak ingin Baekhyun kecewa karena Chanyeol tak jadi datang. Ia ingin melihat Baekhyun bahagia, bukan?

"Kapan aku bermain-main tidak sungguhan?"

"Sering!" Chanyeol berlari kekamarnya untuk mengambil mantel dan kemudian berlari kehalaman. Dia akan pergi menemui Baekhyun, kekasihnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun terus saja melirik jam dinding yang menempel didinding kamar rumah sakit dimana ia dirawat. Pukul 10. Chanyeol yang ia tunggu belum juga datang. Matanya mulai berat. Ia mengantuk karena lelah dan pengaruh obat yang ia minum –membuatnya mengantuk.

**TIK TIK TIK**

Detik demi detik dan matanya benar-benar berat. Ia pun memutuskan untuk membaringkan tubuhnya. Matanya tak lepas dari jam dinding tersebut kali ini.

"Chanyeol-a eodiseo?" Gumamnya setengah sadar dan detik berikutnya kehilangan kesadarn karena tertidur. Dia lelah sekaligus mengantuk.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol terus mengumpat didalam mobil Kai yang ia tumpaki saat ini. Jalanan begitu macet dan ini sudah malam. Entah mengapa jalanan ini macet parah yang padahal waktu sudah larut. "Oh ayola! Baekhyun menungguku...atau dia sudah tidur."

Dipukulnya setir mobil yang tak bersalah itu "Aku harap Baekhyun sudah tidur saat aku sampai disana. Aku harap dia tidak menungguku" Ucapnya setelah melirik arloji yang melingkar ditangannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tersenyum melihat wajah orang yang ia cintai tertidur dalam damai. Bibir itu melengkung tersenyum dalam tidurnya. Ia membungkuk, mendekat kewajah –tepatnya bibir sang kekasih. mengecupnya sekilas. "Goodnight chagi-a...however you are I always be your side as long as I can. I love you..."

Setelahnya berlalu menuju sofa diruangan itu dan menempatkan dirinya untuk tidur disana.

**TBC**

* * *

**Hai...siapapun yang baca fic ini. aku balik dengan chapter 3 ^^ semoga ngebuat yang nunggu seneng dengan update-nya (iya kalo ada yang nunggu-_-)  
**

**okay, aku mau bales reviews dari yang chapter satu yaa :**

**ViviPExotic46 : Sudah dilanjut ya sampai chapter 3 ini. Makasi review-nya ^^**

**Syuku : Gak memperhatikan sedikit atau banyaknya dialog (payah-.-) entah makin kesini apa banyak dialog-nya atau malah masih sama narasi doang._. Makasih Syuku untuk saran sekaligus review-nya ^^**

**ChanKai Love : Sudah dilanjut :D terimakasi udah ngikutin dan... review-nya ^^**

**baekaichu : Wah rapi? masih kalah rapi sama penulis di ffn yang udah lama (pro) hehe terimakasi review-nya ^^  
**

**devrina : Bingung? ceritanya gak jelas ya? gak menarik ya? aku pikir juga gitu._. diikutin aja dulu, nanti gak bingung lagi lah ini cerita tentang apa. bukan dari summary bisa ketangkep ya, maksud ceritanya, hee :) terimakasi review-nya ^^**

**Taman Coklat : Heee...suka gak kalo ChanSoo yang jadian, bukan cuma mantan atau kaka-adik doang? Terimakasi review-nya ^^**

**ChanBaekLuv : Heee semoga itu Baekhyun cinta mati yang beneran banget sama Chanyeol ya?kkk. si Chan mana berani selingkuh yang dia cinta kok sama Baekhyun :D kenapa di skip? chanbaek hard ship ya?kkk. Okay, ini lanjutannya. Makasi review-nya ^^**

**Kenapa ada tulisan "review juseyoo" itu biar pada review gitu, bukannya gila akan reviews ya, cuma pengen aja 'karya'nya dihargai hehehee. Sekian deh gak jelasnya. Ayolaa review, viewers banyak tapi review-nya dikit banget hahahaaa oh please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Tittle:** However You Are

**Cast:** Kai, Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo

**Genre:** Family, Friendship, Broship, Romance, Angst

**Rate: ** T

**Summary :** Aku mencintaimu dan aku ingin menjagamu. Melindungimu. Maka dari itu, bisakah kau menjadi milikku; selalu berada disisiku.

* * *

**However You Are**

**CHAPTER 4  
**

* * *

**DLDR! **

**BOYS LOVE!**

** GaJe, Pasaran**

**RnR Juseyooo**

* * *

Matahari memaksa masuk dari celah jendela yang tidak tertutup tirai. Kai mulai mengerjapkan matanya tak nyaman.

Langkah kaki seseorang dengan diiringi ketukan tongkat membuatnya makin tak nyaman untuk melanjutkan tidur. Dia ingat dimana dia berada saat ini. Dimana ia tidur. Akhirnya dengan berat hati Kai membuka sempurna matanya yang masih terasa berat itu. Mendudukkan dirinya disofa tempat ia tidur tadi malam.

Mengucek matanya sambil memerhatikan Kyungsoo yang berjalan kearahnya. Dengan pandangan lurus kosong kedepan. Dikiranya Kyungsoo tahu bahwa ada seseorang –Kai disana namun tidak. Ia berjalan melewati Kai –tanpa menyapanya untuk membuka tirai jendela supaya ruangan ini terang –walau seterang apapun ia tak akan dapat melihat bukan. Hanya membuat rumah ini terkesan normal dengan membuka tirai jendela dipagi hari dan menutupnya dimalam hari.

"Selamat pagi!" Sapa Kai akhirnya yang membuat Kyungsoo sedikit terkejut. Mimiknya terkejut dengan mata yang membesar –takut. "Kau... Kai?" Bagaimana pun ia cacat tak bisa melihat tapi ia bisa mendengar dan menghafal suara seseorang –sesuatu.

"Ne aku Kai." Jawab Kai berdiri dari duduknya menuju Kyungsoo dan menuntunnya untuk duduk disalah satu sofa disana.

"Kenapa ada disini pagi-pagi sekali?" Tanya Kyungsoo setelah duduk disofa. Ini baru pukul 8 dan Kai sudah ada dirumahnya –ya dia tak tahu Kai ini menginap semalam. "Chanyeol hyung...dimana?" Lanjutnya bertanya.

"Ah semalam kan kau langsung menuju kamarmu untuk tidur. Jadi, aku menginap disini-" "MWO?!"

"Tunggu dulu ku jelaskan." Kilah Kai yang melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang _shock_ dengan apa yang ia katakan barusan –sebelumnya. "Chanyeol hyung pergi kerumah sakit menemui Baekhyun karena ia berjanji untuk melakukan itu kemarin. Dan kau sudah tidur sebelum ia pergi... dia khawatir padamu dan hampir saja tak jadi pergi jika aku tidak menawarkan diri untuk menginap disini menemanimu. Begitu..."

"Kau..tidak-" "Tentu tidak. Aku hanya tidur disini dan bangun saat kau datang barusan." Kai yang mengerti arah pembicaraan yang Kyungsoo maksud langsung membela diri. Mungkin Kyungsoo takut saat ia tidur Kai melakukan hal aneh padanya. Jujur saja Kyungsoo begitu terlelap tidur tadi malam.

* * *

"Good morning!" Sapa Baekhyun yang mendapati kekasihnya mengerjapkan matanya sebangun tidur. Kesadaran belum penuh merasuki dirinya. "Good morning!" Masih dengan mengerjapkan matanya, Chanyeol membalas sapaan Baekhyun.

"Bagaimana tidurmu, Baekhyun?" Tanya Chanyeol menempatkan diri untuk duduk –dari posisi berbaring sebelumnya. "Nyenyak. Sampai tak tahu kapan kau datang." Jawab Baekhyun tersenyum ceria. "Hari ini kau menemaniku kan?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan suara pelan sambil tidak yakin Chanyeol akan mengiyakan. Walaupun hari Minggu, biasanya Chanyeol akan pergi bekerja –bukan dikantor, hanya kerja _part time_ yang diambilnya tiap hari Minggu.

Chanyeol mengangguk "Untuk hari ini aku menemanimu, Baekie" Tak ayal Baekhyun langsung bersorak senang dan tak sadar menapakkan kakinya kelantai –berniat untuk berlari kearah Chanyeol.

Tentu saja jatuh. Bagaimana pun ia cacat –lumpuh tak bisa berjalan –bahkan tak bisa merasakan kakinya. Tersungkur. dan dengan khawatir Chanyeol menuju kearahnya. "Kau lupa?" Chanyeol bertanya sedikit membentak. Baekhyun menunduk "Mian"

Chanyeol menggendong Baekhyun ala _bridal_ ke kursi rodanya. Baekhyun masih saja menunduk. Chanyeol menghela napas kemudian berlutut dihadapan Baekhyun. "Mian karena membentakmu. Aku terlalu khawatir" Ucapnya tulus dan Baekhyun masih dalam tundukkannya mengangguk kecil.

"Baekhyun..." Chanyeol mengangkat dagu Baekhyun supaya melihat kepadanya. Wajah yang begitu pucat dengan pipi tirus itu menampakan keputus asaan yang mendalam. Matanya memerah –hampir menangis. "Gwanchana..." Chanyeol tersenyum lembut untuknya. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan putus asa dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Kemudian bulir bening terjun bebas melewati pipi tirus itu. Ia tak tahan menahan air matanya untuk tidak keluar. "Uljima..." Dielusnya tangan Baekhyun yang terkulai diatas paha empunya.

Baekhyun menarik napas dalam kemudian ia keluarkan perlahan. Mencoba untuk menahan air matanya untuk tak keluar kembali kali ini. "Gwanchana..." Ucap Chanyeol pelan sambil masih mengelus tangan Baekhyun. Dan kali ini Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya.

Gwanchana.

Chanyeol tidak apa-apa bukan dengan keadaan Baekhyun yang sekarang? Bagaimana pun Baekhyun, ia akan selalu disisinya bukan? Karena dia mencintainya.

* * *

"Kau mau kemana?" Kai bertanya pada Kyungsoo yang hendak keluar dari pintu rumah. Kyungsoo berpakaian rapi seperti orang akan jalan-jalan. "Mencari makan." Jawab Kyungsoo pelan.

"Dimana?" Tanya Kai lagi.

"Diperempatan depan ada yang menjual ddeukboki. Aku mau membelinya. Kau lapar bukan?" Kyungsoo menyekal knob pintu dan siap memutarnya namun Kai yang sudah berada disebelahnya menindih tangan Kyungsoo yang menyekal knob itu, bukan main tentu saja Kyungsoo terkejut dan menarik tangannya untuk melepas knob pintu. "Ayo pergi denganku."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mereka tiba dirumah dengan membawa dua kantong pelastik hitam yang berisi ddeukboki juga buljajang –salah satu kesukaan Kyungsoo dan Kai ternyata.

Kyungsoo yang berlalu menuju dapur untuk menyiapkan segalanya untuk makan mereka. Kai mengikutinya dan membantu Kyungsoo seperlunya.

Semuanya siap dan mereka duduk berhadapan dimeja makan dengan makanan yang mereka beli tertata rapi diatas meja. "Ayo dimakan!" Suruh Kai yang tak berfikir bahwa seharusnya yang berkata demikian adalah pemilik rumah, bukan dirinya. Namun Kai, biarlah.

Kyungsoo mengangguk sambil tersenyum simpul dan meraba meja mencari sumpitnya. Kai tersenyum melihat demikan dan mengambil sumpit miliknya dan ia berikan pada Kyungsoo "Gumawo" Senyum Kyungsoo pada Kai.

"Nah kau sangat manis saat tersenyum. Selama denganku kau jarang tersenyum dan hanya menampilkan tampang pokerface mu seakan tak peduli denganku. Melihat mu tersenyum seperti tadi... kau sangat manis Kyungsoo-ya." Kyungsoo juga menyadari dirinya jarang sekali tersenyum kepada orang lain selain Baekhyun –kekasih hyungnya. Bukan karena apapun ia tak melihat dan ia tak tahu jika ada orang atau tidak yang ia temui kecuali orang itu berbicara padanya. Dia tentu tersenyum namun tak ketara karena ia tersenyum ketempat lain yang bahkan tak ada seorangpun dihadapannya –bisa dikatakan salah arah. Mau bagaimana lagi.

Kyungsoo tak menanggapi dan mulai mengaduk buljajang dihadapannya.

"Chanyeol hyung tidak pulang ya?" Tanya Kyungsoo disela makan mereka –menyingkirkan kediaman diantara keduanya. "Entah lah. Ini hari Minggu, mungkin ingin menghabiskan waktunya berdua."

Kyungsoo tersenyum mendengar jawaban Kai. Tentu saja dia senang akan hal ini. Kebahagiaan hyung-nya sudah cukup terhalang oleh dirinya yang cacat yang membuat hyung-nya untuk bekerja keras mengumpulkan uang demi mengobati cacatnya –mencari donor mata. Dengan adanya Baekhyun yang merupakan kekasih Chanyeol, kebahagiaan Chanyeol, Kyungsoo bersukur untuk hal ini.

"Kau sangat senang jika Chanyeol bersama Baekhyun?" Tanya Kai yang melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang masih tersenyum sambil mengunyah makanan dimulutnya. Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Sesenang apa?" Tanya Kai lagi.

"Itu kebahagiaan hyung-ku, bagaimana aku tidak senang." Jawabnya ceria. Sama seperti Kai yang senang saat Baekhyun senang –bersama Chanyeol. Ia juga berfikir –kebahagiaan Baekhyun adalah Chanyeol.

Kai tersenyum menunduk yang sama sekali tak dilihat oleh Kyungsoo. Hatinya sakit saat melihat Baekhyun dengan Chanyeol. Namun bagaimana lagi, ia sahabat Baekhyun. Chanyeol adalah kebahagiaan Baekhyun. Apa dia harus membenci hal ini atau mensukuri hal ini atas kebahagiaan sahabat yang –sebenarnya ia cintai.

Kai adalah lelaki yang cukup baik. Sangat baik bagi Baekhyun. Sahabat yang selalu ada saat sulit maupun senang disisinya. Walaupun Kai satu tahun lebih muda dari Baekhyun, Kai lah yang sering bersikap dewasa –sok dewasa saat bersama Baekhyun. Kai sahabat Baekhyun. Status ini yang mungkin akan bertahan selamanya dan Kai patut mensukuri hal ini.

Tidak bisakah Kai mencari orang lain untuk dicintainya? Seseorang yang dekat yang membuat hatinya bergetar, jika ada. Kai belum menemukannya. Masalah waktu.

* * *

"Kau seharusnya gembira karena aku ada disni. Kenapa kau terus saja memasang wajah murung itu dihadapanku, Baekhyun?" Chanyeol cukup kesal karena Baekhyun yang tadi pagi menanyakan apa dia akan tetap tinggal atau pergi. Malah seperti ini saat Chanyeol bersamanya saat ini. Mungkin karena kejadian tadi pagi. Saat Baekhyun jatuh. "Baekhyun..." Chanyeol memanggil nama Baekhyun dengan lembut. Sang empunya nama yang sejak tadi hanya memandang lurus kedepan –keluar jendela memalingkan wajahnya melihat kearah yang memanggil.

Wajah itu sangat menyedihkan. Keputus asaan yang sangat jelas terpancar dari sana.

Pikiran Baekhyun berkecamuk. Hatinya ingin menjerit menangisi takdirnya yang menjadikannya lumpuh. Dia sangat kecewa sangat marah pada dirinya akan hal ini –menjadi lumpuh.

Chanyeol yang berada disebelah Baekhyun berpindah posisi menjadi berada dihadapannya. Tersenyum senang kepada Baekhyun. Tersenyum seceria mungkin. Walau hatinya merasakan perih yang teramat melihat orang yang ia cinta seperti itu. Chanyeol bukan membenci Baekhyun yang cacat. Hanya membenci wajah Baekhyun yang sangat menyedihkan.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" Tanya Chanyeol mengharap kekasihnya ini bicara kepadanya tentang semua yang ia pikirkan yang ia inginkan apapun yang ada diotaknya yang menjadi bahan lamunannya sejak satu jam yang lalu.

Baekhyun menggeleng lemas.

Chanyeol hanya dapat melengus napas.

"Baekhyun, katakan semuanya kepadaku. Apapun yang menjadi pikiranmu. Aku kekasihmu, Baekhyun." Chanyeol mencoba sekali lagi. "Dengan mengatakan segalanya kepadaku. Ku pikir kau akan menjadi lega. Jadi, ayo katakan" Dengan masih tersenyum ceria, Chanyeol masih membujuknya.

"Aku ingin pulang" Seru Baekhyun tidak memandang kearah Chanyeol.

* * *

"Kai, aku sangat pusing!" Chanyeol memijat keningnya yang terasa berat. "Minum obat Chanyeol-a!" Kai menanggapinya enteng.

"Bukan itu. Tentang Baekhyun. Dia menjadi sangat diam setelah kecelakaan. Aku takut," Kai mengangguk mengerti atas penuturan Chanyeol. Ia berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan kearah meja besar diruangan itu. Saat ini mereka berdua berada diruang kerja kecil dirumah Chanyeol.

"Bagaimana dia masih seceria sebelumnya jika keadaannya sekarang sangat menyedih-"

"Jangan katakan!" Chanyeol mencela dan menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. "Baik. Lagipula, apa yang kau takutkan atas hal ini?"

"Tentu saja banyak. Yang paling sangat aku takutkan adalah dia meminta hubungannya dengan ku berakhir."

Kai tersenyum kecil mendengar hal ini. Dengan kembali duduk kekursinya "Dia sangat mencintaimu. Jangan khawatir!"

"Justru itu..."

"Bagaimanapun aku mengerti. Tapi, percayalah, dan jika ia meminta, jangan pernah melakukannya, oh?" Chanyeol menganggukan kepalanya mengerti.

* * *

Seorang lelaki dengan gelisah menarik kopernya dengan paksa saat berjalan dielevator bandara. Wajahnya cukup pucat untuk ukuran orang sehat. Baru saja, pagi tadi ia dihubungi oleh sahabat adik angkatnya; Kai. Bahwa adiknya, Baekhyun...

"Sial...koper bodoh!"

Masih dengan wajah gelisah sekaligus kesal, lelaki itu meneruskan jalannya sambil mengumpat hal tak jelas dari mulutnya. Berjalan menuju halte subway terdekat untuk cepat menuju rumah sakit.

"Dua minggu yang lalu...dua minggu yang lalu. Dasar bodoh! Kenapa Baekhyun mau berteman dengan orang bodoh sepertinya. Awas saja Kim Jongin jika bertemu nanti! Tak akan kuampuni dia. Ini benar-benar sangat terlambat...aishhh!" Roda kopernya sudah tak terlalu baik berfungsi. "Menyebalkan!" Akhirnya dia mengangkat kopernya dangan segenap tenaga yang ia miliki.

Cantik.

Sama seperti Baekhyun.

Cerewet.

Sama seperti Baekhyun.

Satu hal yang membedakan ia dengan Baekhyun adalah...

Dia bukan Gay.

"Setidaknya aku pulang ke Korea bisa menemui Chorong."

**TBC**

* * *

**Hai? Apa kabar semua yang ngikutin ff ini yang baca ff ini? Haaa rasanya lama dua minggu gak update. heehehe punten geh~ masalah teknis nih u.u**

**another guy appearance kkk, nuguseyoooong? kakanya Baekhyun noh ah. Pasti pada bisa nebak, kan? hint-nya ketahuan banget.**

**Jangan pukul aku karena adaaaa...uhum...mbak Chorong bwahahahaaa.**

**Oh yeth, gak mau banyak ngomong. Makasi buat yang review chapter sebelumnya...gak bisa balesin satu-satu untuk sekarang, mungkin chapter depan bisa aku balesin hihihihii.**

**Minta review-nya yaaaa ^^~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Tittle:** However You Are

**Cast:** Kai, Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo

**Genre:** Family, Friendship, Broship, Romance, Angst

**Rate:**T

**Summary :** Aku mencintaimu dan aku ingin menjagamu. Melindungimu. Maka dari itu, bisakah kau menjadi milikku; selalu berada disisiku.

* * *

**However You Are**

**CHAPTER 5**

* * *

**DLDR!**

**BOYS LOVE!**

**GaJe, Pasaran**

**RnR Juseyooong**

* * *

"Baekhyun!"

Teriakan itu membuat Baekhyun tersedak ludahnya sendiri. Suara teriakan itu milik seseorang yang sudah hampir setengahh tahun ia tidak temui. Orang yang ia rindukan tetapi ia malas bertemu dengannya. Menelponnya saja ia enggan. "Hyung?"

Lelaki itu tak mengindahkan kekagetan Baekhyun akan datangnya ia kemari. Kakak angkatnya. Langsung saja memeluk tubuh Baekhyun dengan erat. "Aku merindukanmu, Bacon." Bisiknya didalam pelukan sang adik.

"N-nado..." Balas Baekhyun.

Lelaki itu akhirnya melepaskan pelukannya pada Baekhyun. Kemudian melihat kearah Baekhyun dengan sedih. "Mianhe..." Tulusnya dengan wajah sedih yang bukan main-main.

"Wae mianhe hyung?" Tanya Baekhyun yang sedikit –memang bingung itu.

"Aku terlambat!"

Orang terdekat Baekhyun. Semuanya datang terlambat pada Baekhyun yang dirawat dirumah sakit. Kekasihnya. Adik kekasihnya. Bahkan kakaknya. Satu, hanya Kai yang berada disisinya sejak awal dan setiap saat masa kritisnya. Kai yang menggenggam tangannya. Baekhyun berterimakasih pada Kai.

"Kenapa kau datang kesini?" Tanya Baekhyun sarkatis. Baekhyun itu iri kepada Luhan yang mempunyai orientasi sex yang normal tak seperti dirinya yang menyukai sesama jenis. Sebenarnya tak ada yang harus diirikan karena Baekhyun bahagia dengan apa yang menjadi miliknya –orientasi sex yang ia miliki. Dia cukup bahagia menjadi kekasih lelaki bernama Park Chanyeol.

"Luhan hyung kenapa kau kesini?" Sekali ini Baekhyun bertanya dengan merengek. Menuntut jawaban cepat atas pertanyaannya barusan.

"Tentu saja menengokmu, bodoh!" Luhann menoyor sayang kepala Baekhyun. Baekhyun cukup terbiasa untuk hal semacam ini, namun kali ini. Dia berteriak "Suster ada pengunjung yang menyakiti pasien!" Sambil memencet tombol merah dibelakang ranjangnya. Detik berikutnya tentu saja ada seorang suster yang masuk kekamar Baekhyun.

Luhan tersenyum kearah suster itu. "Tidak ada yang salah. Dia hanya kehausan dan iseng memencet tombol itu. Maafkan adikku," Luhan membungkuk meminta maaf. Suster itu mengerti dan keluar dari kamar itu.

Belum sempat menutup pintu, suster itu kembali. "Saudara dari Byun Baekhyun?" Luhan mengangguk. "Tolong secepatnya menemui dokter."

"Ah... Ye." Luhan mengangguk mengerti dan setelah itu suster itu benar-benar pergi meninggalkan kakak-adik tak sedarah itu.

* * *

Luhan berjalan menyusuri lorong rumah sakit dengan wajahnya yang tertarik dengan apapun yang berada disini. Sama sekali bukan hal baik yang menyenangkan. Disini tempat orang sakit. Ada yang menggunakan kursi roda, tongkat untuk berjalan, kaki diperban, tangan diperban, kepala diperban. Sama sekali bukan hal yang baik.

Satu spot yang benar-benar menyita perhatian Luhan lebih dari segalanya. Diujung lorong. Dua orang yang saling berhadapan sedang berargumen. Orang pertama duduk dikursi roda dan yang satu normal dengan berdiri tegak memegang tupper ware. Seperti ibu dan anak.

Ibu itu menyodorkan obat kepada anaknya, namun sang anak merengut dan menepis tangan sang ibu yang menjulurkan obatnya.

Luhan seprti tersihir mencoba mendekatinya.

"Untuk apa minum obat! Aku hanya tinggal menunggu waktu! Kapan Izrail menjemputku. Aku lelah!" Dengan kursi rodanya ia berbalik membelakangi sang ibu.

Sang ibu tanpa menyerah mengikuti arah anak itu. "Kau akan sembuh jika meminumnya!" Bujuk sang ibu namun berikutnya tangan anak itu mendorong kasar tubuh ibunya. Membuat sang ibu terduduk dilantai rumah sakit yang dingin.

Emosi Luhan terpancing. Luhan adalah anak yatim-piatu sejak kecil. Ia diangkat oleh keluarga Byun dan sangat berterimakasih akan segala hal yang mereka –keluarga Byun berikan kepadanya. Orangtua angkatnya begitu sangat menyayanginya, terlebih Umma Byun. Maka dari itu, Luhan sangat menyayanginya. Seperti melihat Ummanya, Luhan tidak tega anak itu melakukan itu kepada Ibunya.

Luhan berlari kearah kedua ibu dan anak tersebut dan membantu sang Ibu berdiri. "Gwanchana, ahjumma?" Anak ibu itu membalikan kursi rodanya kearah berlawanan. Membelakangi sang ibu yang dipapah berdiri oleh Luhan.

"Gomapta." Senyum hangat ibu itu kepada Luhan. Kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Luhan dan anaknya disana.

"DIA IBUMU!" Luhan bukan berteriak mengatakannya. Namun hanya diberi penekanan pada dua kata tersebut. Menghadap sianak dikursi roda. Wajahnya yang mengekrut dalam keadaan pucat. Pipinya yang tirus, yang Luhan pikir dulunya sangat chubby sebelum ia masuk rumah sakit. Hanya menebak.

Luhan menekuk lututnya dihadapannya. "Jangan katakan kau akan pergi. Kau menunggu malaikat pencabut nyawa, mengambil nyawamu. Bahkan kau belum melakukan hal baik, bukan? Dengan apa yang barusan kau lakukan kepada ibumu, apa kau siap menghadap Tuhan?" Tanya Luhan dengan tenang kepad anak itu. Tidak bisa dikatakan anak sih. Seperti seumuran dengannya. Tapi... wajahnya sangat imut walau dalam kepucatan itu. Seperti anak kecil. Tubuhnya juga kurus dan tidak terlalu tinggi Luhan pikir.

Tak ada jawaban dari yang diajak bicara. Ia bungkam. Kepucatan itu mulai berubah menjadi kemerahan. Matanya mulai berkaca. "Bukan urusanmu!" Ucapnya tertahan. Ia tak mau berlamaan dengan orang asing yang baru ia lihat dan langsung memberinya Khotbah tak jelas –menurutnya. Tak ada gunanya. Dia tidak peduli. Lelaki itu dengan kursi rodanya, secepat yang a bisa meninggalkan Luhan.

Luhan tersenyum samar. Miris. Merasa iba kepada anak itu. Dengan mendudukan diri dilantai rumah sakit. Mengambil ponselnya dari saku hem-nya. Mengetik sebuah pesan.

_Umma... Bogoshipeo ~.~_

Luhan melihat walpeper ponselnya sambil tersenyum. Dimana gambar yang terpasang adalah foto dirinya dengan keluarganya, Byun.

* * *

"Lumpuh?" Membelakkan matanya. Luhan kaget bukan main. Jantungnya seakan berhenti berdetak. Perutnya merasa sakit. Dokter baru saja mengatakan bahwa adik satu-satunya itu, Lumpuh.

Bagaimana ia akan mengatakan ini pada kedua orangtuanya di China. Apa Baekhyun sudah tahu.

"Apa anda baru tahu, Luhan-ssi?" Tanya dokter itu. Luhan hanya diam. Dia belum sepenuhnya sadar kembali dari apa yang ia pikirkan. Hal yang baru saja ia cerna kedalam otaknya. Dan sarafnya seperti menolak akan hal ini. Ia tidak percaya. "Luhan-ssi?"

"Ne" Jawab Luhan asal. "Aku adalah saudaranya yang berada di China dokter. Jadi aku baru datang mengunjunginya terlambat. Soal lumpuh, aku tidak... tahu" Luhan menunduk sedih.

Luhan dan Baekhyun sama-sama anak yang ceria dalam hidupnya. Dan dalam soal ini, Baekhyun lumpuh; ia sangat sedih. Sama sedihnya dengan orang yang bersangkutan yang lumpuh; adiknya.

"Saya hanya ingin menyampaikan bahwa lumpuh itu bisa disembuhkan..." sedikt binar dimata Luhan kala dokter mangatakannya. Ada harapan untuk melihat Baekhyun-nya berlarian mengejarnya saat ia menggodanya. Masih seperti anak kecil, bukan? Kedua kakak-beradik ini.

"Bagaimana caranya, dokter?"

"Terapi..." Gantung dokter itu. "Tergantung yang bersangkutan. Apakah dia mau atau tidak. Dan terapi itu akan memakan waktu yang lama. Sekitar delapan bulan." Dokter itu menjelaskan kepada Luhan.

Dan dikepala Luhan tergambar bahwa ia akan melihat adik kesayangannya itu duduk diatas kursi roda selama delapan bulan. Sangat lama.

TIDAK.

Baekhyun anak yang ceria dan kuat. Baekhyun tidak akan hanya duduk diatas kursi rodanya. Entah itu dia akan mengesot dilantai atau menggunakan tongkat. Luhan percaya Baekhyun pasti akan berjuang.

Luhan menyanggupi ia akan membujuk Baekhyun untuk mengikuti terapi. Dan berikutnya meninggalkan ruangan dokter setelah membungkuk memberi salam.

* * *

Sore ini adalah jadwal Baekhyun pulang dari rumah sakit. Ditemani sang kakak Luhan dan sahabatnya Kai yang sedang membereskan –membenahi barang-barang Baekhyun untuk dibawa pulang.

Baekhyun yang sejak tadi hanya duduk dikursi rodanya sambil memandang keluar jendela. Tak ada sepatah katapun yang keluar dari mulutnya sejak tadi. tak ada kebosanan di dirinya untuk menutup mulut.

"Bunga ini bagus! Akan kubawa pulang!" Luhan menimbang vas bunga yang berisi bunga lily satu bucket. Bunga lily berwarna ungu yang enak dipandang. "Itu properti rumah sakit, hyung. Jangan bodoh!"

Luhan berdecak atas ucapan Kai. "Dia disini membayar. Tak masalah kalau aku hanya mengambil ini!" Jawab Luhan sekenanya. Ia pun meraih plastik hitam ditas Baekhyun. Memasukan bucket bunga lily itu kedalam plastik.

Kai hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat kelakuan kakak sahabatnya itu.

"Sudah selesai! Mari Baekhyun kita pulang!"

Luhan mendorong kursi roda Baekhyun menuju pintu keluar kamar ini. Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya. Ia sedih, bukan kekasihnya yang mengantarnya pulang.

Satu minggu setelah Baekhyun dirumah. Minggu ini adalah jadwal Baekhyun untuk terapi dirumah sakit. Luhan telah bersiap dengan pakaiannya yang rapi dan keren untuk mengantar Baekhyun. Baekhyun kali ini bersemangat karena Chanyeol janji akan menjemputnya nanti sore sehabis ia terapi. Dan Chanyeol pun berjanji akan mengajaknya jalan-jalan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Selamat pagi Baekhyun-ssi!" Sapa dokter wanita yang masih muda dengan pakaian putih membalut tubuhnya. Wajahnya begitu ceria dan semangat yang menguar dari dirinya begitu ketara. Name-tag di seragam putih itu adalah...

Victoria Song.

Senyum manis yang mengembang dibibir dokter muda itu menyihir Baekhyun untuk balik tersenyum kepadanya. Victoria mendekat kekursi roda Baekhyun dengan senyum manisnya yang tak pudar dari bibirnya. "Bagaimana kabarmu hari ini?" Tanyanya ceria kepada Baekhyun seakan telah lama mengenal bocah Byun dihdapannya ini. Dikira-kira Baekhyun, Victoria seumuran dengan hyung-nya, Luhan hyung. Berbeda dua tahun-lah dengannya. Duapuluh tiga tahun, bukan?

"Baekhhyun kau-" Luhan tak selesai mengucapkan kalimatnya terpotong karena melihat dokter cantik yang berdiri dihadapan adiknya. Ingat, Luhan bukan gay kan? Boleh jika ia terpana. "Hai dokter! Eh-" Baekhyun yang menyolek pinggang Luhan saat Luhan mulai bersikap bodoh. Ih. Baekhyun sebal melihat Luhan seperti itu. Ia menginginkan hyung-nya itu memiliki orientasi sex yang sama dengannya. Dan berhenti menggoda wanita-wanita cantik nan seksi diluar sana. Ah, seandainya Luhan bisa merubah orientasi sex-nya... Baekhyun bersumpah dalam hati; Kusumpahi kau menemukan lelaki yang membuatmu jatuh cinta, Byun Luhan! Sambil menyunggingkan smirk tersamar dibibirnya.

"Hai! Kau siapa?" Tanya Victoria kepada pemuda berwajah cantik –menurutnya namun tingkahnya yang konyol namun cukup manly. "Aku Byun Luhan. Hyung dari Baekhyun." Dijulurkan lah tangan Luhan kepada Victoria. Dan bukannya menerima juluran tangan Luhan. Victoria tersenyum –terkikik karena sikap Luhan dan menunjukkan name-tag-nya pada Luhan. "Ah..ye."

"Jadi...apa Baekhyun-ssi siap untuk terapi hari ini?" Tanya Victoria bersemangat. Baekhyun mengangguk. "Aku siap dokter. Ohya, panggil aku tanpa embel-embel –ssi...aku dua tahun dibawahmu..." Baekhyun terkikik.

"Ah? Duapuluh lima tahun?"

Baekhyun dan Luhan berpandangan. "Kau duapuluh tujuh?"

Victoria mengangguk. "Ohya, kau sangat manis. Seperti Teo..."

"Siapa Teo?" Luhan penasaran.

"Anakku."

Baekhyun facepalm dan Luhan izin meninggalkan ruangan.

* * *

Luhan berjalan menyusuri koridor rumah sakit tempat rawat-inap Baekhyun pasca kecelakaan serta tempat Baekhyun menjalani praktek tiap minggu-nya.

Ia bosan hanya menunggu diruang tunggu. Ia pun memutuskan berjalan-jalan menuju taman rumah sakit demi mendapatkan udara segar terlepas dari bau obat-obatan yang menjadi kebiasaan hirupan indera pembaunya akhir-akhir ini.

Seperti tak asing. Luhan melihat seseorang yang duduk seperti Baekhyun –menggunakan kursi roda didekat bangku taman dan pohon yang rindang –sejuk untuk berteduh dijam hampir siang ini –pukul 11.

Luhan berniat memastikan. Apakah ia pernah melihat orang itu atau tidak? Dimana? Luhan berjalan makin mendekat kepada orang itu. Kurang lima langkah menuju hadapan lelaki itu. Luhan berhenti dan mencoba mengamati. Oh...

Dia yang Luhan nasehati saat dikoridor. Lelaki yang berlaku tidak sopan kepada ibunya.

Luhan pun tak ragu mendekatinya. "Hai?" Wajah dengan pipi tirus itu mendongak kearah Luhan. Luhan tersenyum kearahnya. Lelaki itu sama sekali bukan membalas sapaan Luhan atau sekedar tersenyum kearahnya. Wajah itu merengut.

Luhan seperti mengganggu kegiatan lelaki yang terlihat seperti bocah dengan wajah merengut yang imut –menurut Luhan. Eh?

Membaca buku. Dongeng?

Kembali kepada kegiatannya tanpa menghiraukan Luhan yang berdiri mengamatinya. Luhan menangkap sesuatu pada lelaki itu. Gelang kuning? Bukankan itu penanda pasien yang rawat-inap disini...penyakitnya, leukimia? Itulah setahu Luhan.

Luhan berjongkok dihadapan lelaki yang menurutnya tiga-lima tahun dibawahnya. Atau Luhan pikir lelaki ini bocah JHS. "Namamu siapa?" Tanya Luhan to the point. Kenapa Luhan penasaran sekali. Eh...yang Baekhyun sumpahi...manjurkah?

Menatap dingin pada Luhan. "Kau tidak perlu tahu!"

Bukan Luhan tidak perlu tahu. Luhan menangkap sesuatu yang mencuri perhatiannya dia pemabtas buku bocah itu. Kim Minseok. Itukah namanya?

**TBC**

* * *

Halooooooo! Apa kabar? Yaampun 1 bulan aku gak update fanfic huhuhuuu. Punten lagi uu jadi baru beres UAS jadi baru bisa nge-update fanfic lagi kkk. Disini juga ada yang masih sekolah kan? Ngejalanin UAS dong? Ada yang lagi UAS kah? Atau udah pada selesai kaya yang aku? Kkk. Tinggal tunggu hasil deh ya nilai rapot bakal kaya apa -)

Hm, karena yang chapter 3 aku gak bales reviews-nya di previous chapter, so, bakal aku bales disini dicampur sama reviews-an chapter 4 hehehe.

**ChanBaekLuv****chapter 4 . Dec 11 **

**Ka****kaknya baekhyun luhan?  
Berarti gak ada sehun dong wkwkwkwkk  
Mudah2an aja sibaek gak ada pemikiran aneh :(  
Dan chanyeol tetap sayang dan cinta sama baek *o*  
Ditunggu kelanjutannya :)**

-Hmm terjawab ya di chapter ini siapa kakak-nya Baekhyun. Eh Sehun? Gak kepikiran masukin dia di fanfic ini :D yoo semoga Baekhyun gak berpikiran aneh-aneh dan tetep sayang dan cinta ke mas Chanyeol-nya kkk. Btw, makasih ya review-nya, ohya, jangan bosen ya sama ceritanya (yang kata aku makin gaje *hidingmaself*)

**Guest****chapter 4 . Nov 5 **

**kaisoo n chanbaek makin romantis aja niiiichhhh hihihi...  
btw itu luhan kan? wah dy straight..  
****tp dy gx bkaln jd org ketiga dlam percintaannya kaisoo atau pun chanbaek kan? pleaseeee jgn sakiti uri baek..  
lanjuuuuuuuutttt  
ditunggu next chapnya  
fighting**

-Hihihiii terjawab di chapter ini lah siapa kakak Baekhyun xD. Hayooo kali aja si Luhan ngerebut mas Chanyeol dari adek-nya...parah kan xD. Btw, kasih nama ya kalo review, biar enakkan aja hehehe. Makasih ya review-nya ^^

**ChanKai Love****chapter 4 . Nov 5 **

**Ok...tetep di lanjuttt semangat ya Chingu bkin ffnya..eh itu kris bukan.?**

-semangat sih ching/? Cuma kegiatan sekolah jadi salah satu faktor writerblocks yang nerpa/? Aku uu jadi ngebuat update lama. Mianhe...,. eh, bukan Kris sih kkk. Makasi review-nya ^^

**Nenehcabill****chapter 4 . Nov 5 **

**omg.  
chanyeollie jangan pernah tinggalin baekhyun  
bagaimanapun dia memintamu untuk meninggalkannya tapi di dalam lubuk hatinya dia tidak ingin.  
woaaaah  
kakaknya baek?  
kira-kira siapa yaaa.  
ada chorong lagi...  
wah kalo tuh anak jadi orang ketiga di hubungan chanbaek gue pites tuh anak.  
Hahahaha  
keep writing dan fighting yaaaaaaaa**

-Hum jangan sampe Chanyeol ninggalin Baekhyun. Nanti Baekhyun stres lagi.-. eiyyyy disini udah terjawab sih siapa kakaknya Baekhyun. Ehehehe...anak orang neng jangan dipites! Nanti dimarahin emaknya kamu lol. Makasi review-nya ^^

**thestarbaek0506****chapter 4 . Nov 5 **

**Wowwww udah update yeee, pasti itu luhan yg jadi kk nya baek, yahh luhan straight ya thor? -_- kirain kk nya baek kris atau sehun ywdh lanjut ya thornim SEMANGAT (9'-')9 Yeee KEEP WRITING AND FIGHTING**

-Iya udah update...ini chapter 5 juga udah _-_ iya itu Luhan. Hum Luhan straight sayangnya. Thankyuu semangatnya, thankyuu review-nya ^^

**meliarisky7****chapter 4 . Nov 5 **

**Lanjut thor...  
cepetan,...  
itu sehun ya?**

-Ini baru lanjut.-. duh mian! Bukan Sehun, tapi Luhan. makasih review-nya ^^

**neli amelia****chapter 4 . Nov 5 **

**Itu pasti luhan yaah ? Apa dia bkal straight seterusnya?  
Apa bkal ada yg suka sama luhan? Chan atau kai kh ?  
Aku harap reviewnya bisa di bls author**

ditunggu next chapternya, fast update.. Jeballl  
hwaiting &amp; keep writing

-Maaf ya Neli, minta fast update malah akunya baru update setelah satu bulan. Bener deh maaf~ uh kita lihat gimana kedepannya Luhan di fanfis ini. Review Neli udah kubales, makasih ya review-nya ^^

**ChanBaekLuv****chapter 3 . Oct 26 **

**Iya aku chanbaek hardship hehehe  
Gpp baekhyun gak ketemu chanyeol yang penting chanyeolnya tetap datang dan jagain baekhyun :D  
Kaisoonya kenapa uhhh kayaknya bakalan jadi jauh lebih cute dari chanbaek disini wkwkwkk  
Ditunggu chapter selanjutnya :)**

-Ketara kok dari penname kamu :D Iyadong gaka apa walau gak ketremu yang penting dia tetep dateng Ish menurutku KaiSoo masih biasa disini hehehee. Makasi ya review-nya ^^

**thestarbaek0506****chapter 3 . Oct 26 **

**Lanjut thornim;) SEMANGAT (9'-')9 chap selanjutnya semoga konflik nya lebih greget ya hehe xD KEEP WRITING AND FIGHTING**

-Hn, apa di chapter 4 atau yang 5 ada konflik-nya? Uh, aku pikir di chapter 5 mulai ada konflik, ya kan? Jujur aku gak ngerti cara ngebuat konflik dalem cerita biar gereget, yang aku buat masih biasa. Belom jago /\\. Thankyu ya review-nya ^^

**meliarisky7****chapter 3 . Oct 23 **

**Lanjut thor...  
sukabanget ceritanya. Biarin kai sama kyungsoo aja,Chanyeol sama baekhyun...**

-yatuhan makasi ada yang suka fiksi buatan ku hahahaa. Makasi ya Melia udah suka fanfic ini makasi ya review-nya ^^

**Nenehcabill****chapter 3 . Oct 23 **

**kasian bannget ya si baek sama kyungsoo  
sama sama cacat, tapi syukurlah  
ada kai yang menjaga kyungsoo  
dan ngebuat chanyeol tau kalo baekhyun kecelakaan  
gue kira chanyeol selingkuh sama kyungsoo  
eh ternyat dia adiknya,  
kyungsoo juga kasian, butaa.  
tapi semoga aja ad orang yg bisa jagain dia *lirik kai*  
dan kyaaaaaaaaaa  
chanbaeknya sweet banget sih.  
chanyeol sayang banget ya sama Baekhyun ?  
kaisoo nya bikin romantis dobk thor.  
biar kai dapat membuka hati dia buat org lain :-)  
keep writing dan fighting**

-Mereka kasihan yaaa huweee sedih jadinya ugh yaa moga aja si Chanyeol sama Kai ngejagain masing-masing Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo sebagai kesayang mereka masing-masing lol. Eihh sweet? Masa sih? Err thankyu ya review-nya ^^

**Jey Kim****chapter 3 . Oct ****23 **

**aku agak nerka nerka nanti endingnya chanbaek/kaisoo atau chansoo/kaibaek. tapi, sebagai kaibaek dan chanbaek shipper, i love your story keep writting,author-nim!**

-Maunya di ending jadiin siapa? Kaibaek atau Chanbaek...heee yang aku juga Kaibaek Chanbaek shipper sih._. sering menggalau sama pairing Baekhyun huuu. Just my story not meee? /gaje-abaikan!/ makasih review-nya yaaa ^^

**ByunViBaek****chapter 3 . Oct 22 **

**Lagi seru-seru baca malah TBC , jadi aja aku potek :(  
Lanjutkan thor!**

-Ehhh potek apanya atuh? Hhehe maaf ya soalnya emang udah dimentokin TBC disitu say, makanya deh kkk. Eniwei, makasi review-nyaa ^^

**Taman Coklat****chapter 3 . Oct 22**

**sebenar'y sebenar'y sebenar'y AKU SUKA CHANSOO ITU JADIAN HAHAHAHAH**

\- REALLY? Yah sama atuh, aku juga suka kalo CHANSOO jadian ngehehe walau aku suka CHANBAEK juga tapi juga suka CHANSOO ishh mereka manis kalo barengan. Btw, thankyu review-nya ^^

**Jangan anggep aku kurang kerjaan ngebales satu-satu review kalian yaaa kkkk. Jujur aja aku suka ngebalesnya hehehee :D dan itung-itung ngehargain kalian yang ngereview fanfic ini. Emh, aku juga suka baca fanfic loh, dan kalo aku review/comment terus dibales rasanya seneng tahu gak? Hehehehee. Jadi, semoga kalian seneng ya review-nya aku balesin kkkk**

**Dan, itu ada yang dobel uname-nya karena ini reviews-an dia dua chapter 3 dan 4 hehehe. Sekali lagi makasih ya buat yang baca fanfic ini... yang review maupun yang gak review hehehe. Makasih! Jangan bosen ya sama jalan ceritanyaaa dan mohon sabar ya karena lagi kena writerblocks akunya dan (lagi) maaf karena lama update. Sekian deh gak mau banyak omong. Sampai ketemu di chapter depan yaaaa. Dadaaaaaah!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Tittle:** However You Are

**Cast:** Kai, Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo

**Genre:** Family, Friendship, Broship, Romance, Angst

**Rate:**T

**Summary :** Aku mencintaimu dan aku ingin menjagamu. Melindungimu. Maka dari itu, bisakah kau menjadi milikku; selalu berada disisiku.

* * *

**However You Are**

**CHAPTER 6  
**

* * *

**DLDR!**

**BOYS LOVE!**

**GaJe, Pasaran**

**RnR Juseyooong**

* * *

"Nah! Itu dia Park Dobi bodoh!" Teriak Luhan yang melihat Chanyeol keluar dari mobil-nya. "Yaa kau! Kenapa terlambat bodoh?!" Gertak Luhan yang berkacak pinggang disebelah kursi roda Baekhyun dihalaman Rumah Sakit. Demi Tuhan, Baekhyun ingin sekali menyumpal mulut Luhan yang seenaknya itu. Jika ia bisa menggapainya. Jika ia tidak berada di kursi roda bodoh ini.

"Mian hyung, urusan kantorku baru selesai." Chanyeol sedikit membungkukkan badannya meminta maaf. "Aish,,," Decak Luhan tertahan karena Baekhyun menarik ujung kemeja-nya.

"Hyung kau harus pergi bukan? Chanyeol sudah disini kau bisa meninggalkanku. Atau seharusnya kau pergi saja sejak tadi biar aku menunggu Chanyeol sendiri. Sama sekali bukan masalah." Baekhyun melipat kedua tangannya kedepan dada. Berkata angkuh pada sang kakak.

"Oh baiklah...memang aku harus pergi, dongsaengie." Luhan mengacak 'sayang' rambut Baekhyun. Chanyeol hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya. Kakak-adik dihadapannya ini merupakan kakak-adik teraneh yang ia temui. Saling menyatakan –memamerkan rasa sayangnya terhadap satu sama lain dengan cara-cara yang aneh. "Dobi...jaga adik kesayanganku ini yaaa" Kata Luhan manis. Kemudian dia berlalu dari hadapan sepasang kekasih itu.

Chanyeol mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban untuk perintah Luhan. Anggukkan yang tentu saja tak dapat dilihat Luhan yang sudah berjarak cukup jauh membelakanginya berjalan maju kearah mobilnya terparkir.

Chanyeol menekuk lututnya bersimpuh dihadapan Baekhyun. "Mianhe...pekerjaanku dikantor benar-benar tak bisa kutinggalkan secepat kilat." Baekhyun hanya mengangguk mengerti. "Sekarang ayo kita lakukan hal yang kau inginkan. Hm, hari ini satu. Katakan apa yang kau inginkan..." Chanyeol berkata lembut pada kekasihnya yang tersenyum senang saat ini.

"Hn...aku akan memikirkannya dimobil." Chanyeol mengangguk dan berdiri menuju belakang kursi roda Baekhyun untuk mendorongnya.

Tentu saja untuk memasukkan Baekhyun kedalam mobil, Chanyeol menggendongnya. Menggendong Baekhyun ala bridal. Walaupun tubuh Chanyeol kurus, tapi dia tetap mampu menggendong kekasihnya itu. Menggunakan kekuatan cinta sepertinya.

"Nah, apa yang kau inginkan?" Tanya Chanyeol dari balik setir.

"Hmm, sebenarnya tak ada yang sangat aku inginkan kecuali menghabiskan waktu denganmu, Chanyeol-ah. Boleh malam ini aku menginap?" Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya kearah Chanyeol berada. Chanyeol tersenyum kecil. "Luhan hyung tak akan memberikan izin. Atau kau mau melihatku di hapkido olehnya? Dia juga jago hapkido sepertimu, kan?"

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Dia jago judo dan gulat."

"Ah, itu lebih parah!"

Baekhyun terkekeh kecil membayangkan kekasih kurusnya bergulat dengan Luhan. "Baiklah, kita pergi ketaman saja. Rasanya aku ingin melihat rumput hijau dan...makan ddeokboki, oh?"

Chanyeol tersenyum. "Aku bilang hanya satu untuk hari ini."

Baekhyun tersenyum manja, "Itu satu paket! Ayo jalan!"

"Araseo!" Chanyeolpun menjalankan mobilnya menuju taman kota.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"AHHH segar sekali udaranya aih" Baekhyun meregangkan kedua tangannya. Kalau saja dia bisa berlari, pasti dia sudah berlarian ditaman ini.

Taman kota dengan rumput sebagai alasnya dan pepohonan pinus berjajar rapi di tiap sudut. Tempat bermain anak pun terdapat disini. Jangan lupakan tempat duduk yang berjejer di tiap dua meter satu sama lainnya.

Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun kebawah pohon rindang untuk sekedar duduk-duduk disana. Sore ini taman begitu ramai karena cuaca dan suasana yang mendukung untuk jalan-jalan di hari Jum'at.

Baekhyun yang tetap diposisinya dan Chanyeol yang duduk dibangku taman. Dengan keduanya saling berhadapan.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan..." Baekhyun menghela napas. Hanya duduk-duduk seperti ini kurang menyenangkan –atau cukup menyenangkan karena bersama orang yang dicinta. "Ah mendengarkan musik saja." Baekhyun merogoh saku kemejanya.

"Ah sepertinya aku lupa membawanya. Chanyeol..." Panggil Baekhyun mengisaratkan supaya Chanyeol yang mengeluarkan handphone-nya untuk didengarkan lagunya.

Chanyeol menunduk "...mian"

Baekhyun tersenyum. Baekhyun yang sangat mengerti dengan kondisi Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang sayang sekali dengan adiknya. Yang sangat menginginkan adiknya sembuh untuk bisa melihat lagi. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum maklum. "Gwanchana...arraseo..." Baekhyun menepuk lengan Chanyeol yeng membuat Chanyeol mendongak menghadapnya. Air wajah Chanyeol jelas sekali memancarkan rasa bersalah. Ya, Handphone yang Baekhyun berikan malah ia jual untuk menambahkan uang tabungannya untuk pengobatan Kyungsoo.

"Sebagai gantinya... kau harus bernyanyi untukku!" Kata Baekhyun ceria.

"Ne?"

"Bernyanyi. Kau harus bernyanyi untukku! Tapi tunggu...eng, jika kau menjual handphone-mu...bagaimana aku menghubungimu jika aku merindukanmu, oh?" Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya berlagak memikirkan hal itu.

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil. Kemudian merogoh saku jas-nya. Mengeluarkan benda kotak dari sana. "PAGARRR? KAU MENGGUNAKAN PAGARRR?" Suara Baekhyun terdengar melengking terkejut. Oh tidak, ini 2015 dan kekasihnya masih menggunakan pagar?

"Aishh...pelankan suaramu." Chanyeol membekap mulut Baekhyun. Baekhyun mendelik pada kekasihnya itu. "Heol~ setidaknya kau bisa membeli handphone keluaran tahun lalu yang harganya murah kan, Chanyeol? Kenapa pagar? Ya Tuhan..." Keluh Baekhyun cukup frustasi. Entahlah...kekasihnya ini bisa dibilang pelit. Tapi...tidak juga. Buktinya Chanyeol mengajaknya jalan-jalan dan mentraktir-nya terkadang. Atau karena tingkah konyol-nya menyukai hal yang tidak biasa. Ya mungkin. Buktinya dia menyukai –oh bahkan mencintai seseorang yang tidak biasa yang... ugh bisa dikatakan menyebalkan. Yah, Baekhyun merupakan lelaki yang sangat menyebalkan yang memiliki tingkah luar biasa aneh. Sayang, dia tidak berdaya dengan kondisinya saat ini. Hanya duduk di kursi roda tanpa bisa berjalan. Uh, yaa, dia masih bisa menggunakan mulut blak-blak-annya itu.

"...hh ini lebih murah, Baekhyunie..." Ah... Baekhyun berasumsi Chanyeol benar-benar pelit sekarang. Dengan cemberut dan melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada membuat Chanyeol mengeram frustasi. Baekhyun-nya bertingkah seperti itu? Dia marah? "Aiguuuu" Chanyeol berlari meninggalkan Baekhyun ditempatnya. Dan ini membuat Baekhyun ingin menendang kaki Chanyeol. Jika ia bisa.

Kedua orang yang merupakan sepasang kekasih ini. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol adalah yang teraneh. Umur mereka... Chanyeol 23 dan Baekhyun-pun 23. Keduanya seumuran namun Chanyeol menyelesaikan kuliahnya lebih dulu kearena ia cukup rajin setidaknya. Dibanding dengan Baekhyun yang pemalesan itu. Yah keduanya yang sudah menjalin hubungan –lumayan lama. Dengan saling mencintai satu sama lainnya. Mereka berdua...jarang –atau katakan tidak pernah bosan terhadap satu sama lainnya. Karena... mereka berdua aneh. Benar-benar aneh, hobi mereka adalah bertengkar. Namun kadang selain bertengkar, keduanya begitu mesra. Hm, ya, karena keduanya penuh kasih sayang didalam diri mereka masing-masing. Intinya, mereka aneh.

Chanyeol menyodorkan Ice Cream Coklat didepan wajah Baekhyun yang masih cemberut itu. Baekhyun mendongak dan melihat kewajah Chanyeol yang tersenyum lebar dimana semua gigi Chanyeol dapat terlihat jelas. Dan tak ayal... karena wajah Chanyeol terlihat begitu konyol dengan senyum itu, Baekhyun pun tak bisa menahan senyum. Dia tersenyum kecil.

Tak kunjung menerima Ice Cream itu. Chanyeol menggoyangkannya sedikit. "Ini... wajahmu sangat jelek saat cemberut. Setidaknya akan sedikit manis jika kau memakan Ice Cream manis ini." Chanyeol sudah bersimpuh dihadapan Baekhyun sekarang. Baekhyun masih bersikukuh menyembunyikan senyumnya dengan berlagak cemberut. "Ish, mianhe...oh?"

Baekhyun akhirnya tersenyum dan menerima Ice Cream itu. "Permintaan maaf diterima. Tapi tolong, cabut perkataanmu! Aku tidak jelek, bagaimana pun!" Baekhyun menjilat kasar Ice Cream coklat itu.

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya beberapa kali. Kemudian kembali duduk dibangku taman dan memakan Ice Cream miliknya. "Aiguuu" Tangan Chanyeol terulur menuju wajah Baekhyun. Tepatnya sekitar mulut karena Baekhyun memakan Ice Cream sangat kekanakan sampai semua belepotan. "Jika taman ini sepi..." Lirih Chanyeol yang dapat terdengar dikuping Baekhyun.

"Memang jika taman ini sepi, kenapa?"

"Ingin merasakan semanis apa bibirmu yang berpadu dengan Ice Cream ini. Akan ku bersihkan dengan bibir-" PLAAAAKKKK

Baekhyun menggeplak kepala Chanyeol sayang. "AWW APPA!"

"BYUNTE!"

"Pasti sangat manis..." Masih tak kapok dengan berani Chanyeol berkata seperti itu. "AWW" Kali ini tangan Baekhyun mencubit pipi Chanyeol. "HAHAHA kau bersemu!" Benar-benar ingin mati Park Chanyeol ini.

Mereka berdua mulai bosan karena telah hampir satu jam lebih berada ditaman ini. Saat ini jarum jam menunjukkan pukul setengah enam sore. Langit mulai berganti warna kegelapan. Hari mulai gelap. Namun sepasang kekasih itu masih tak bergeming ditempatnya. Baekhyun yang hanya sibuk dengan pikirannya yang entah memikirkan apa dan Chanyeol...seperti biasa tingkah bodohnya –walau sebenarnya dia tak sebodoh itu; menghitung orang berpakaian merah ditaman ini kemudian menghitung yang berwarna biru atau kadang berwarna kuning. Hanya sesuai kemauannya. Dasar gila.

"Bosan..." Celetuk Baekhyun akhirnya. "Ha kau juga merasakannya?" Tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengangguk mengiyakan. "Oh iya! Ddeokboki!" Teriak Baekhyun ceria. Dia tidak lupa dengan makanan yang sangat ia ingin makan tadi siang. Dia harus mendapatkannya. "Chanyeol-a ayo pergi membeli ddeokboki!" Ajak Baekhyun antusias.

Chanyeol menjadi lemas. Oh, isi dompetnya akan terkuras. Okay, ini demi keinginan tercintanya. Bukan masalah. Oh, Chanyeol.

"Ahjumma-nya baru akan buka pukul tujuh sayang." Chanyeol mengingatkan kekasihnya.

"Ah ye, aku lupa." Baekhyun menunduk. "Lalu...apa yang harus kita lakukan bari menunggu? Disini mulai gelap, Chanyeol-a." Baekhyun sedikit memanyunkan mulutnya sampai terlihat imut. Walau hanya sedikit manyun tapi sangat imut atau... jelek. Ih Baekhyun jelek.

"Ahh kita kemobil saja. Biar aku bisa melakukannya..." Chanyeol tersenyum sedikit...uhm...lebar dan...mengerikan dimata Baekhyun. "K-kenapa dimobil?" Tanya Baekhyun yang sedikit gugup sulit menelan ludahnya.

"Karena disini terlalu ramai, sayang." Jawab Chanyeol lembut.

**GULP.**

"Ayo!" Chanyeol berdiri dan mendorong kursi roda Baekhyun menuju mobilnya terparkir.

Sejak dari taman menuju mobil, pikiran Baekhyun berkecamuk. Kenapa ingin yang sepi? Apa yang ingin Chanyeol lakukan?

Jujur Baekhyun sudah memikirkan hal yang aneh-aneh yang mungkin saja Chanyeol lakukan seperti saat hanya berdua diapartement-nya dulu. Ukh, hal mengerikan yang membuat Baekhyun tidak bisa berjalan dengan semestinya. Kejahatan yang Chanyeol perbuat berimbas pada Baekhyun tidak bisa mengikuti ujian harian di kampus. Baekhyun mengutuk Chanyeol atas kejadian itu dan Chanyeol berlutut meminta maaf dan akan mengulanginya lagi –diwaktu yang tepat. Dasar sinting.

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya saat Chanyeol masuk kedalam mobil. Tersenyum bodoh ciri khas-nya. Wajah Baekhyun memerah dan membuang muka kearah lain –supaya tak dilihat Chanyeol.

Baekhyun yang cukup penasaran dan ... "Kenapa ke mobil?" Tanya Baekhyun akhirnya.

"Diluar hampir gelap tapi masih saja ramai, jadi aku memutuskan kemobil. Disini sepi, tak akan ada yang melihat..."

**BRRRR**

Bulu kuduk Baekhyun berdiri seketika. Entah, dia tiba-tiba merinding. "Wae?" Tanya Chanyeol melihat perubahan wajah Baekhyun yang seperti takut itu. Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya dan melihat keluar jendela sambil terus berdoa supaya Chanyeol tidak melakukannya. Sebagaimanapun, walau ia tidak bisa merasakan kakinya –untuk saat ini tapi dia tidak mau. Yah, dia tidak mau.

"Baekhyun, wae? Kau lelah?"

"Anii," Jawab Baekhyun cepat. "Lalu?" Timpal Chanyeol. Baekhyun kembali menggeleng. Chanyeol hanya mengangguk.

Baekhyun menghadap ke Chanyeol seketika, "Apa yang ingin kau lakukan dimobil? Kenapa harus sepi? Kau tidak...aku tidak mau!" Baekhyun berkata cepat dan membuat Chanyeol diam sesaat mencerna semuanya. "ne?"

"Jangan bilang kau mau...membuat aku tidak bisa berjalan oh?" Tanya Baekhyun cepat. Chanyeol terperengah. "Maksudmu...seperti dulu itu kkkk. Mana mungkin sayang, aku mengerti kondisimu, mana mungkin aku berlaku bodoh... tidak akan, jika kau tidak meminta duluan."

Melongo. Baekhyun melongo seketika ditempatnya. Ish, bodohnya bertanya seperti itu duluan.

"Hmm, jadi kau pikir, aku akan melakukan hal itu ditempat sepi? Di mobil ini? Tidak." Wajah Baekhyun semerah tomat saat ini. Dia memilih melihat keluar jendela. Sambil merutuki dirinya yang bodoh itu. Malu.

"Jadi... kau mau apa ditempat sepi?" Tak beralih wajah Baekhyun yang menghadap jendela itu. "tidur. Diluar ramai, terlalu berisik."

"YAAA! Kita sedang kencan dan kau mau tidur?!" Heee pasangan ini mulai lagi kan? Dari suasana yang melow beberapa saat yang lalu menjadi... apa-apa-an ini?

"Hee...bari menunggu pukul 7 Baekhyun," Kilah Chanyeol. "Andwae! Kau tidak boleh tidur!"

"Okay, aku tidak akan tidur. Hanya memajamkan mata sejenak saja, yaaa" Pinta Chanyeol. Baekhyun menggeleng tegas. "Jahat!" Manyun Chanyeol sama sekali tidak imut. Malah terlihat seperti idiot. Sorry.

Chanyeol membuka-tutup matanya sejak tadi. disebelahnya Baekhyun sedang mengumpat indah. Dia bilang sih curhat. Die bercerita ini—itu pada Chanyeol. Yang entah didengarkan atau tidak oleh si kurus tinggi Park itu. "Chanyeol kau tahu tidak?"

"Tidak" Gumam Chanyeol sekananya.

"Makanya aku ingin memberi tahumu," "Katakan"

"Terkadang aku berfikir bahwa aku ini tidak berguna, apalagi dengan kondisiku seperti ini, aku merasa untuk apa lagi aku ini? Menjadi beban saja. Chanyeol, jika kau mulai bosan dan lelah denganku kau bol-hmmp"

Mulut Baekhyun terkunci sempurna oleh bibir Chanyeol yang langsung menyambar dan melumatnya. "Hmmpp-"

"Jangan pernah mengatakan hal bodoh lagi. Kau bukan bebanku, aku mencintaimu, mana mungkin orang yang aku cintai ini menjadi bebanku. Jangan katakan hal-hal bodoh lagi, oh? Dan bol- boleh apa? Tidak usah kau katakan! Aku tidak mau mendengar! Dan jangan berisik lagi, aku ingin tidur, sejenak, yaaa. Kau terlihat lelah juga, sayang, tidurlah..." Chanyeol mencoba memejamkan matanya.

Baekhyun terpaku ditempatnya. Dia memang akan mengatakan Chanyeol boleh meninggalkannya jika mulai bosan dan lelah padanya. Tapi, Chanyeol, Baekhyun mengerti, dirinya berharga bagi Chanyeol. Karena Chanyeol mencintainya. Baekhyun tersenyum. Memandang ke Chanyeol yang terpejam disebelahnya.

**TBC**

* * *

Halooooooooooo~ ada yang masih inget aku? -uhukk inget ff ini maksudnya. semoga masih deh ah /\ ini udah lama banget, iya aku tahu kkk. Maaf deh karena update kelamaan TT lagi , semoga suka ChanBaek-nya di chapter ini, full ChanBaek kan wkwkwk

Kasih review yah untuk chapter ini, thankyou... ^^


	7. Chapter 7

however you are ©bydnunas

chapter 7

* * *

Baekhyun yang sudah bisa berlaku seperti biasanya walaupun terus saja dikursi rodanya. Dia pun memutuskan untuk masuk kuliah kembali seperti biasanya. Sudah banyak materi yang ia lewatkan karena kecelakaan yang membuatnya terpaksa menghindari kuliah demi cepat sembuh. Ini satu bulan tepat setelah kecelakaannya. Dia berangkat ke kampus dengan sahabatnya; Kai. Kai yang menjemputnya dan Kai pula yang bertanggung jawab atas Baekhyun selama di kampus ini.

"Jam berapa kelasmu dimulai, Baekhyun?" Tanya Kai setelah sampai didepan kelas yang biasa ditempati Baekhyun setiap ada kelas. "Uhm pukul 9. Kau ada kelas kan sebentar lagi?" Kai menganggukkan kepalanya. Memang benar ia ada kelas sekitar 15 menit lagi. "Pergilah!" Suruh Baekhyun dengan tampang yang secerah mungkin.

Sejujurnya didalam hatinya dia tidak mau Kai pergi meninggalkannya sendirian untuk kali ini. Saat ini benar-benar menyebalkan dimana kakinya tidak berfungsi dan hanya bisa berpindah tempat dengan kursi roda ini. Benar-benar sial nasib Baekhyun yang lumpuh ini. "Tidak apa aku pergi?" Kai memastikan apa Baekhyun tidak papa jika ia tinggalkan. Baekhyun pun mengngguk yakin. Kai menganggukkan kepalanya. "Baik. Jika kelasmu selesai, telpon aku, uh?" Kai mengingatkan Baekhyun. Kembali menganggukan kepalanya kali ini; mengerti dengan amat. "Aku pergi!"

Kai pun meninggalkan Baekhyun setelah mengatakan 'aku pergi' barusan. Melambaikan tangannya dengan terus berjalan.

Baekhyun merasa bosan karena kelasnya baru akan dimulai 30 menit lagi. Ia berangkat sepagi ini karena Kai menjemputnya tadi dan karena Kai ada kelas lebih cepat lima belas menit darinya. Maka dari itu...

Tidak masalah sih menunggu. Cuma jika menunggunya dengan terus hanya duduk diatas kursi roda dikoridor kampus. Benar-benar membosankan.

Baekhyun mengeluarkan handphone-nya. Memandangi fotonya bersama kekasihnya; Park Chanyeol. Tiba-tiba ia merindukannya.

**...**

Jam kuliah Baekhyun berakhir lebih cepat dari biasanya. Dosen baru saja keluar kelas diikuti para mahasiswa yang juga keluar kelas. Baekhyun masih diam ditempatnya menunggu semua orang benar-benar keluar baru ia akan keluar. Yah, supaya tidak berdesakkan. Itu saja.

Didepan kelasnya ia menunggu Kai yang memang masih dikelasnya karena jamnya belum berakhir. Uh, sepertinya masih setengah jam lagi Kai baru keluar.

Baekhyun belum mengatakan pada Kai bahwa kelasnya sudah selesai. Bisa terjadi nanti Kai berlari kekelasnya demi tak ingin membuat Baekhyun menunggu terlalu lama.

Kebosanan jelas saja sudah melingkupi Baekhyun sejak 10 menit menunggu. Yep, masih 20 menit lagi waktunya menunggu. Dia harus sabar.

Koridor tidak terlalu ramai para mahasiswa berlalu lalang. Cukup tergolong sepi untuk saat ini. Baekhyun mengantuk dan ingin sekali tidur rasanya saat ini.

Menundukkan kepalanya. Baekhyun terus saja menundukkan kepalanya menahan kantuk yang menyerang dirinya. Dia tidak boleh tertidur disini.

Derap kaki menhampirinya. Baekhyun mendongak dan hampir saja jantungnya akan copot saat diketahui seorang gadis cantiklah yang menghampirinya. Kekasih Luhan; Park Chorong.

Wajah Baekhyun yang terlihat kaget membuat Chorong terkekeh saat berada tepat dihadapan Baekhyun. "Hai Baekhyun!" Sapa Chorong mengakhiri kekehannya. "Engh~ Hai Chorong!" Balas Baekhyun dengan gugup dan kikuk.

Baekhyun hanya saja. Uhm, sebenarnya ia tidak menyukai gadis dihadapannya saat ini. Eh dia memiliki dendam tersembunyi pada gadis ini karena membuat hyung-nya normal.

"Maafkan aku ya tidak menjengukmu..." Entah hanya basa-basi atau benar-benar menyesal karena tidak menjenguk calon adik ipar-nya ini saat dirumah sakit. "Eh? Iya tidak apa-apa." Jawab Baekhyun senormalnya.

Chorong mengangguk. "Oh, Luhan oppa-" "Dia di Korea."

Kalimat Baekhyun barusan membuat Chorong tak berhasil meneruskan apa yang ingin ia katakan. Shock. Kekasihnya di Korea? Kenapa tidak bilang? Apa Luhan mau memberinya _surprise_? Oh mana mungkin.

Chorong terlihat gugup. "Ee uhm wah...kenapa tidak bilang pada ku? Aish oppa ini pasti mau memberiku surprise dengan muncul tiba-tiba didepanku, hahaha" Tawa Chorong benar-benar renyah. Baekhyun tak ayal hanya berekspresi datar. "Ya kan, Baekhyun? Ahahaha" Tanyanya pada Baekhyun masih melanjutkan tawa renyahnya. Baekhyun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya beberapa kali.

_Apa yang kau pakai sampai Luhan hyung mencintaimu? Iya kau cantik. Aku tahu. Kau baik. Aku juga tahu. Kau juga pintar. Aku tahu itu. Tapi Luhan hyung? Ish dia benar-benar waras atau aku yang gila sebenarnya? _Monolog Baekhyun dalam hatinya.

* * *

Kai menggendong Baekhyun keluar dari mobilnya. Mendudukkan tubuh Baekhyun ke kursi rodanya. "Terimakasih" Ucap Baekhyun manis. Kai hanya mengangguk bari tersenyum pada Baekhyun. Mendorong kursi roda Baekhyun masuk kedalam apartement-nya.

Keluarga Baekhyun tidak bisa dikatakan keluarga yang cukup karena keluarga Baekhyun lebih dari cukup dan terbilang sangat kaya. Mereka memiliki rumah di Korea, tepatnya di Gangnam; tempat perumahan elit. Rumah mereka disana sangat besar dan tentu saja mewah. Eomma Byun menyuruh Baekhyun tinggal disana namun Baekhyun menolak karena rumah yang terlalu besar sedang ia hanya tinggal sendiri di Korea. Akan sangat terasa kesepian jika ia tinggal disana. Baekhyun menolak tegas dan memilih tinggal di apartement.

Beruntung apartement tempat Baekhyun tinggal cukup elit dengan adanya lift bukannya tangga atau eskalator. Akan sulit dengan kondisinya saat ini jika tidak ada lift. Ayolah, dengan kursi rodanya yang Baekhyun pikir menjadi beban yang teramat bagi dirinya. Tapi mau apalagi, tanpa kursi roda ia tidak bisa kemana-mana. Terpaksa.

Sampai dilantai 11 dimana apartement Baekhyun berada. Keluar dari lift dan berpapasan dengan anak Byun lainnya; Luhan; Byun Luhan. Dengan Hodie-nya begitu rapih dan aroma tubuhnya yang menguar begitu ketara di indera penciuman siapapun yang berpapasan dengannya Baekhyun pikir. "Kau mau kemana hyung?" Tanya Baekhyun penasaran. Luhan pasti akan pergi bertemu gadis-gadis cantik diluar sana. Atau Chorong?

Bisa jadi. Bisa jadi Chorong langsung menelpon Luhan saat tahu Luhan berada di Korea. Dan ingin cepat menemuinya.

"Bertemu kekasihku." Luhan menyeletuk sekenanya menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun. "Kekasih yang mana?" Goda Kai yang tadi hanya diam menelaah sosok Luhan yang –yah memang sangat tampan ini –tidak dia cantik.

"Aish, tentu saja Chorong. Memang aku punya kekasih berapa..." Luhan membenarkan tatanan rambutnya dengan melihat pantulan dirinya dipintu lift yang dapat untuk mengaca. "Mungkin gadis Incheon yang waktu ituuu..." Baekhyun memanasi. Luhan menoleh kearah Baekhyun dan memberikan si mungil itu _death-glare_.

**...**

Kai duduk gelisah disofa ruang tengah apartement Baekhyun. Baekhyun sejak tadi diam saja tak mau diajak bicara. Dia pun tidak menjawab saat ditanya. Hanya diam. Dan cemberut imut mem-pout-kan bibirnya.

"YA! Baekhyun, kau sebenarnya kenapa sih? Sejak tadi memasang wajah seperti ituuu terus? Apa? Kau marah padaku?" Kai berteriak frustasi dengan lompat dari duduknya. Cukup bosan karena semenjak mereka tiba diapartement setengah jam yang lalu, Baekhyun seperti itu. Kai merasa dirinya di cueki dan dia kesal.

Baekhyun yang berada tak jauh dari Kai. Yang sebenarnya pun berhadapan dengan Kai –tapi sejak tadi ia menundukkan kepala. Dengan mendongakkan kepalanya pada Kai yang berteriak. Wajahnya bingung. "Kenapa?" Tanyanya polos.

Kai menggeram frustasi dengan kembali duduk. "Sudahlah aku lelah. Jangan pasang wajah seperti itu. Menyebalkan! Kau sangat jelek!" Kata Kai yang kini merengutkan wajahnya. "Aish aneh." Gumam Baekhyun.

"Apa? Siapa yang aneh?" Dengus Kai tak terima.

Baekhyn melepas tutup kepalanya yang ia pakai sejak dikampus juga jaket yang melekat ditubuhnya sejak di mobil.

Kabel headset yang manyambungkan iphone dan telingaya pun terlihat jelas. Ia melepas satu headset dari telinganya. "Kau yang aneh bodoh! Kau bilang aku cemberut dan wajahku jelek?! _What The Hell?_! Aku ini tercipta sebagai lelaki termanis dan terimut sejagat raya. Mana mungkin aku terlihat jelek. Walau wajahku cemberut aku ini begitu manis Kim Jongin. Kesan jelek itu sangatlah jauh dari seorang Byun Baekhyun _the cutest guy in the world_!" Lantang Baekhyun dengan segala penekanan ditiap-tiap kata yang terlontar indah dari bibirnya.

Tersedak ludah. Kai tak berhasil menelan ludahnya. Seperti bermain catur, Kai skak mat. Baekhyun menggunakan headset, ia terus saja diam menampakkan wajah cemberut. Kai merasa dicueki. Siapa yang salah? Entahlah. Apa yang Baekhyun katakan panjang lebar tentang wajahnya yang katanya, ya, KATANYA paling imut sedunia. Kata pemilik wajah. Membuat Kai ingin tertawa terbahak jika saja ia tidak ingat untuk menjaga image cool-nya bagaimanapun. Dengan itu Kai hanya tertunduk menyembunyikan senyum kecilnya.

"Memang, apa yang kau dengarkan sampai ekspresi mu jelek sekali?" Goda Kai mengatakan Baekhyun jelek. "YA! Sudah kukatakan kalau aku ini imut bagaimanapun huh!" Baekhyun mem-pout-kan bibirnya begitu imut. Dengan segala rasa hormat, Kai berbohong mengatakannya tadi. maaf. Dalam hatinya ia ingin mencium bibir yang manyun itu jika ingat Baekhyun bukan milik orang. Yang dia ingat Baekhyun milik lelaki berpostur tinggi dengan tubuh seukuran sapu lidi.

"Ahh, katakan, apa yang kau dengarkan!"

Baekhyun memicingkan matanya. "Kau ingin tahu?" Bertanya meremeh pada bocah berkulit tan dihadapannya sekarang. Kai mengangguk tegas. "Tidak mau." Lidah Baekhyun keluar setelah mengatakannya.

Mengeram. Kai mengeram sebal dihadapan Baekhyun.

"Kai aku bosan..." Rengek Baekhyun. "Aku juga." Balas Kai dengan tak lepas kedua matanya menatap layar ponselnya.

"Ishhh kau terus saja tak memperdulikanku dan malah sibuk dengan ponsel sialan itu?!" Baekhyun kesal setengah mati karena dicueki oleh Kai sejak beberapa menit yang lalu. Uh, sekarang masih pukul 3 sore. Chanyeol tentu saja belum kembali dari kantor-nya. Jika sudah, Baekhyun akan memaksa Kai untuk mengantarnya kerumah Chanyeol.

Kai yang terkena imbas akan kekesalan Baekhyun yang –menurutnya tak jelas itu hanya tersenyum kecil. "Waeeee? Kau mau apa sekarang?" Tanya Kai mengalah.

"Umhh...buatkan aku ramen, ne?" Ternyata Baekhyun diam sejak tadi karena lapar, iya? Aish. Menjengkelkan sekali. Kai yang baik hati itu pun hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya bari berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan kedapur meninggalkan Baekhyun diruangan ini. "Yaaa aku ikuuuut!" Baekhyun membalikkan kursi rodanya dan mengikuti Kai dengan kursi rodanya.

* * *

Luhan duduk di cafe ini sejak 30 menit yang lalu. Menunggu kekasih yang ia sangat rindukan. Kekasih yang sudah lama ia tidak temui. Ugh, betapa ia bisa berpacaran dengan jarak yang sangat jauh dan...tentu saja tidak pernah –jarang bertemu.

Luhan menegak kembali jus mangga yang ia pesan. Setengah gelas telah habis ia tegak. Kerena suasana kota begitu panas sore ini. Dan dengan jus mangga, cairan yang hilang dalam dirinya karena kepanasan pun dapat terisi kembali-segar.

Gadis dengan jeans se-lutut dan atasan kaus mendekati Luhan dengan berlari. "Maaf terlambat, oppa!" Katanya saat tepat berada disamping Luhan. Luhan tersenyum manis kepadanya, "Gwanchana, Chorong-ah."

Chorong duduk dibangku dihadapan Luhan. Meneguk liurnya sendiri. Salahkan dirinya yang berlari tadi dan sekarang mendapatkan lelah-dahaga. Betapa panas sore ini. "Oppa..." Chorong memberi puppyeyes pada Luhan dan kemudian melirik jus mangga yang hanya tinggal setengah digelasnya. Luhan yang mengerti pun mengangkat gelas itu dan memberikannya pada Chorong. "Gomawo." Sekali tegak, cairan digelas itu berpindah melalui mulut Chorong menuju tenggorokannya kemudian kedalam perutnya.

Setelah memesan beberaa camilan dan –tentu saja minuman. Luhan dan Chorong memulai acara 'date' mereka. Umh, ini hanya sekedar mengobrol sih.

Sampai wajah Chorong berubah sangat serius. "Oppa..."

"Neee? Kau mau kimbab lagi, sayang?" Tanya Luhan lembut. Chorong menggeleng sambil tersenyum kecil. Luhan membenarkan posisi duduknya. "Ada apa?" Tanya Luhan penuh perhatian.

"Oppa, kau orang baik. Aku menyayangimu..." Kata Chorong namun kali ini dengan menunduk. Tak membiarkan Luhan melihat wajahnya yang memerah dan matanya yang mulai berair. "Neee, tentu saja. Aku juga menyayangimu, Chorong!" Luhan mencoba untuk membalas perkataan Chorong dengan tenang. Yang padahal ia merasakan sesuatu yang janggal didalam hatinya.

Chorong begitu bingung dengan apa yang akan ia katakan lagi berikutnya. Dia benar-benar, bingung. "Oppa karena aku menyayangimu dan aku begitu sadar betapa kurangnya aku...oppa, ayo kita akhiri ini!"

DEG

Benar feeling-nya bahwa sesuatu akan terjadi. Dan apa yang baru saja Chorong katakan berhasil dicerna dengan cepat oleh otaknya. Berakhir? Akhiri?

"K-kenapa tiba-tiba kau mengatakan hal seperti ini Chorong-ah? Bukankah kita berjanji untuk tidak mengatakan hal seperti ini walaupun salah satu dari kita mulai bosan karena long distance yang kita jalani? Kenapa kau...?" Luhan mencoba untuk tenang walaupun dirinya mulai tak karuan. Hatinya.

"Oppa mianheee. Aku lelah! Akuuu...aku iri dengan teman-temanku yang setiap malam minggu atau weekend menghabiskan waktu dengan kekasih mereka. Sedangkan aku? Aku, kekasihku berada jauh disana...aku tidak bisa lagi menahannya oppa. Oppa maafkan aku!"

"Jadi... kau bermain dibelakangku? Saat aku jauh...kauu-" "Oppa mianhe!" "Siapa dia?" "Dia tidak lebih baik darimu oppa! Kau orang paling baik yang pernah aku temui. Tapi kurasa kita sudah tidak cocok, maksudku, aku tidak pantas untukmu!" Chorong terisak mengatakannya.

"Kau bodoh..." Luhan terkekeh. "Kau menjelekkan dirimu dan mengatakan aku orang baik dan orang yang entah siapa itu tidak lebih baik dariku. Chorong-ah, aku minta maaf untuk semuanya. Ku mohon jangan kita akhiri semua ini, aku mencintaimu, aku akan tinggal di Korea setelah ini. Aku akan berada dekat denganmu. Jadi kumohon..." Chorong menggeleng ditundukkannya. "Wae?" Tanya Luhan.

"Aku akan menikah dengannya oppa, mianhe..."

Seakan dalam permainan Catur, Luhan mendapat skakmat. Dia kalah telak. Kekasihnya akan menikah dengan lelaki yang entah siapa yang bahakan dia bilang lelaki itu tidak lebih baik darinya.

**TBC**

* * *

MAAF!

gak ngerti lagi sama kelanjutan ff ini hahaha. habisnya-ok boleh curhat dikit?-sejak berita tao nyampe kesini, feelsku ilang kalo mau nulis ff exo. gatau kenapa -_-

tapi karena aku punya beberapa ff (exo) yang belum kelar, pasti aku usahain kok. sesempatku aja tapi. lagian udah tingkat akhir sekolah, harusnya fokus ke un, ya tapi... punya utang rasanya gak enak '-' jadi jadi jadi... ya bear with me lah, ok

semampuku pasti bakal kulanjut ff ini hehehehh

makasih untuk yang review dichapter sebelumnya, terimakasih banyak heeee

ok, sampai temu di chapter selanjutnya ya, till then, bye :3

ohiya ohiya, review?


End file.
